Dangerous Distractions
by 23bjl23
Summary: Erin and Jay decide to cool their relationship. But could being apart prove to be more of a dangerous distraction than being together.
1. Chapter 1

Erin leaned over the sink, taking a deep breath. Looking into the mirror she took note of the tired eyes looking back at her, the dark circles under her blood shot eyes and her too pale, even for a Chicago winter, complexion.

In short she looked like shit. She needed a good nights sleep. Hell she felt like she could sleep for a week.

If only sleep hadn't been such an illusive bitch over the past two weeks.

Erin turned the tap and cupped her hands under the shock of cold water. A gasp coming from her lips as the cold water made contact with her pale face. The cold water doing the job that copious amounts of coffee had not done, waking her up.

She was just blotting her face with paper towel, when someone banged twice on the bathroom door.

"Lindsay, we roll out in ten minutes." She hear Atwater say thorough the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Lindsay replied tossing the paper into the rubbish bin.

She made her way quickly down the corridor and into bullpen.

They had been working on a new case for the past eighteen hours, after stumbling upon a car accident involving heroin filled truck and two dead bodies. They had caught a break late last night after Mouse had been able to trace a warehouse back to a known associate of one of the DOA's in the truck.

After surveillance on the warehouse they were sure is was where the heroin was being moved through. And they knew they only had hours before someone came looking for their heroin filled truck.

"You good Erin?" Hank asked her is his trademark gravelly voice as she joined the rest of the team. His gaze pinned to hers.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly averting her eyes from his probing look.

"Well now I have all your attention I just wanted to go over the plan one last time." Hank told the team, giving them last minute instructions on how the take down of the warehouse would go.

Erin felt Jay's eyes on her and tried her best not to fidget under his intense blue gaze. She snuck a peek at him beneath her lashes, sighing when she saw him frowning in her direction.

Things had been slightly strained between the two partners since the decision to cool things between them had been make two weeks ago. They had always had such a good partnership and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. She missed the easy banter between them. She missed their conversations. But most of all she missed falling asleep in his arms at night.

Closing her eyes she tried focus her mind on the job and not on Jay and what could have been.

She was jerked from her internal battle by a nudge to her right side, her eyes snapping open.

'Great,' she thought when saw everyone looking expectantly in her direction.

"What?" Erin asked to the room at large.

Hank stood there watching her shaking his head.

"Everyone down stairs to suit up." Hank told them and everyone started to move for the stairs.

"Not you Erin." Hank said as she made a moved to follow the rest of the team.

She stopped and turned to look at the man who was the only real father figure she had ever had. And by the look in his eyes she knew she was in for a fight if she wanted to finish this case with the rest of the team.

"What the hell is going on with you lately Erin?" Hank asked her.

"You've been distracted all week."

"Its nothing. I'm fine." Erin replied.

"Do I need to send you home, because I can't afford to have someone out there tonight who is not one hundred percent focused on the job. That's how someone ends up dead." Hank told her.

"Hank I told you I'm fine. Do you honestly think I would put the team at risk like that?" Erin asked him incredulously. Pissed off that he would even think that.

"If this is about Halstead...?" Hank started.

"Don't." Erin said angrily.

"Because this is exactly why I have rules against in house romances."

"There is nothing going on between Jay and I." Erin told him emphatically.

"Do not lie to me Erin. Blind Eddie could see something is going on between the two of you." Hank countered.

"Not any more there isn't. You saw to that." Erin said and stormed towards that stairs.

She slammed to door open nearly taking Atwater out in the process. After a mumbled apology she went to her locker and took out her kevlar vest quickly strapping it on, put on her comms radio and checked her back-up weapon and made her way out of the room.

"Alright listen up. We need to make this as quick and clean a take-down as we can. Surprise is our biggest ally tonight." Hank told them.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that everyone goes home tonight. Anything else is unacceptable."

"Ruzek, you and O take the east side. Dawson, you and Atwater take the west. Halstead, you and I will take the front. Roman you and Burgess wait in the back street for any possible runners Erin you and Mouse are in the van." Hank said.

"What?" Erin asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Not up for discussion." Hank said looking at her and then turned away.

"What did you do to piss off Voight?" Ruzek asked her.

"Shut up Ruzek." Halstead told him.

"What?" Ruzek asked with a shrug as Alvin all but drags him to the car.

Everyone started to move towards their cars leaving Erin and Jay alone.

"What's going on?" Jay asked Erin.

"Nothing, just Hank being pissed off at me." Erin told him.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Jesus, how many times do I have to say I'm fine." Erin snapped back

Jay didn't say anything. Just stared back at her with a eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry." Erin said letting blowing out a deep breath.

"Erin, it's me you're talking might be able to bullshit everyone else. But I know something is up with you." Jay told her.

"I'm sorry Jay..." Erin started

"Halstead and Lindsay move it now." Hank yelled at them from his car.

"Be careful tonight." Erin told Jay as they move towards the cars

"I always am. Well unless Voight shoots me in the back." He said with a grin and then he was in the car and gone.

"Are you ready Ma'am." Mouse asked from in front of the comm van.

"Mouse, I told you its Lindsay." Erin told him

"Right, sorry."

"I'm driving." She said getting into the diver side of the van.

The drive to the warehouse took about 15 minutes, and was mostly in silence. With Erin shooting down any attempt at conversation made by Mouse.

She was dying to ask him how Jay had been doing the past couple of weeks but was kinda scared about the answer. Was he doing ok and moving on. Or was he miserable like her.

They approached the pre-designated spot for the van, Erin slowed to a stop.

She and Mouse relocated to where they would oversee the comms for the duration of the bust.

"Lindsay and Mouse are you situated." Hank's voice came through loud, and well gravely through Erin's earpiece.

"Yes." Erin told him.

"Alright is everyone else in place?" He asked

After a series of replies they were all in place.

"Ok we go in on my count." Hank said

Erin knew it would be hard for her to be sidelined in the van, but as she listened to her team breach the warehouse the waiting became excruciating every second seemed like an hour. They had vision of the exterior of the warehouse but not on the interior.

"I have eyes on three suspects. All armed." She heard Jay say.

"All clear on the east side." Ruzek said

"We have another four suspects located on the west side of the building. No visible weapons." Dawson lets them know.

"Dawson, Atwater wait for Olinsky and Ruzek to get to you and take down the four suspects as quickly and quietly as you head towards the front. Halstead and I will wait for you." Hank told them.

"Burgess and Roman, hold until you hear from me." Hank said.

"Copy that." Roman replied.

Everything went silent in the van, as the team did as instructed the only thing Erin could hear was the rapid beating of her heart.

"Shit." She heard quickly followed by rapid gun fire. It seemed to go on forever.

"Intense huh." Mouse said earning a withering look from Erin.

"Two suspects down. Two on the move. On our way to you now Voight." Antonio said slightly out of breath.

"Make it quick." She heard Jay say, "We are about to come under heavy fire."

"One more down." Olinski told them.

"We lost the other one." Ruzek said

Erin jumped slightly as she heard more gunfire.

"Um detective Lindsay. We have company." Mouse said motioning towards the monitor.

Erin looked and saw a figure running towards the building next to the warehouse.

"Shit." She said then he was gone from view.

Erin didn't hesitate she jumped from the van, not giving Mouse a chance to say anything or try and stop her. Withdrawing her weapon from its holster and her flashlight she headed in the direction the fleeing figure had gone. Everything had gone quiet over her headset, the shooting had stopped.

"I'm in pursuit of suspect heading towards an outer building on the west side". Erin said into her mic.

"Erin, wait for back-up." She heard Hank say. "Halstead is headed in your direction. Wait for him."

"Hank I'm nearly there."

"That is an order Erin." Hank told her.

"I'm one minute away Erin. Wait." She heard Jay say.

She stopped by the side entrance to the building and waited for Jay to catch up with her.

"Are you trying to piss Voight off tonight." Jay asked her when he reached her.

"No that's just an added bonus." Erin told him.

"We need to go in dark. Or he will see us coming." Jay told her indicating to her to flashlight.

They made their way into the pitch black building moving together checking left and right for any sign of the suspect.

"I don't see anything. Do you?" Erin asked her partner, squinting into the dark.

"Not no far." He replied.

"He could be long gone by now." Erin said

"We need more eyes over here if anyone is free." Halstead spoke into his mic.

"I just got specs for that building and there is only the front and side door." Mouse told them.

"So where is this guy." Erin asks

"There is only one other way out of that building." Mouse said

"And that is?" Erin asked

"Up." Jay and Mouse said at the same time.

Erin moved to her left looking up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the building.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, a bang and she was knocked to the ground, the breath knocked from her lungs, her head bouncing off the concrete floor. Then there was nothing.

The next thing she became aware of was a crushing weight on her chest and pain in her head.

"Erin." she heard from somewhere above her.

"Ouch." She said opening her eyes to see the familiar blue ones of her partner.

"Erin are you ok? Are you hit?" He asked her frantically his hands moving over her.

"Yeah by you. Did you just tackle me Halstead?" Erin asked him, still slightly dazed and a whole lot confused.

"Are ok?" He asked her again his hands framing her face.

"Ummm yeah. I think so." Erin told him

"What's going on over there?" Voight asked over the radio "Lindsay, Halstead is everything ok? We're coming in now."

"Well yeah it would be if this big lug will get off me I can't breath." Erin replied looking up at her partner, pushing his shoulders slightly trying to move his weight off her so she could breath.

Suddenly she could see the flashes of light that meant the rest of the team was coming.

"Shit." Jay said a cough

"What?" Erin asked suddenly worried by Jay's expression.

The flashes of light got closer until Voight and Antonio were standing above them.

"Shit." Antonio said when they made it to the two partners.

"A little bit of help please." Jay asked sounding short of breath.

"Jay are you ok?" Erin asked running her hands over her partner, just as he had done to her moments earlier.

"Jay?" she says again as her partner goes limp on top of her.

"Shit." Voight says this time kneeling down beside them.

"We need a bus to 1623 Wentworh. I have an officer down." Antonio says into his radio.

"Jay, open you eyes." Erin asks frantically.

"Hank where is he hit?" Erin asks

Erin doesn't miss the look between Hank and Antonio.

"Dammit Hank where is he hit." Erin asks again.

"I'm not sure kid, there he's loosing a lot of blood." Hank tells her trying find the wound.

"We need to move him now." Antonio says.

"How far out is that bus." Hank yelled into his mic.

"Five minutes." Erin heard the reply from dispatch in her earpiece.

"Jay open your eyes." Erin pleads with him, her hands on his face.

"Oh god." Erin cries out. "I think he just stopped breathing."

And with that the weight of her partner in moved off her. And rather than feeling relief at being able to breath properly again she just feels cold and a sense of loss. She would gladly never breath properly again, to have her partner breath again.

"Looks like the bullet hit him just under the shoulder blade." Hank tells them.

The rest of the team are suddenly there and everything seems to be happening all at once and in slow motion.

Hands are helping her to her feet but she cant take her eyes of where Hank and Antonio are working on Jay.

Erin tries to move towards them but its like her feet are stuck in concrete and she cant get them to move. She doesn't know which pain is the worst the one in her head or the one in her heart.

She takes a shaky step forward, knowing she must get to him. She has to get to Jay. Lights flash and then there is darkness once there is nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Erin's first thought was that she must have had way too much to drink last night if the pounding in her head was any indication. They must have headed over to Molly's after finishing up their latest case.

Swallowing a groan of pain she moved her hand to hoping to get Jay's attention, and hopefully sweet talk him into getting her a water and some pain killers.

Her hand moved to the empty spot beside her.

"Jay ...?" she whispered and even that hurt her aching head.

And then she remembered everything. The warehouse raid, being in the van with Mouse and chasing a suspect into another building. Jay.

Her eyes flew open as she jerked upright.

"Jay." She cried out for her partner, her hands going to her head as pain exploded. The nausea hit seconds later and suddenly there was a nurse beside her holding a bin for her, to loose what little she had eaten in the past twenty-four hours, into.

"Thanks." Erin murmured leaning back against the pillow.

Closing her eyes she waited a few moments for the pain and nausea to subside a little, and this time was ready for the dizziness when she sat up again.

"Miss I need to lay down and take it easy." A nurse told her forcefully

"I need to know what happened to Jay." Erin replied.

"And I need you to calm down and wait for the doctor." She was told in no uncertain terms by the dour faced nurse.

"My partner was brought in with a GSW and I need to find him." Erin told her, moving to sit on the edge of the hospital bed.

She was glad they hadn't put her into one of those awful hospital gowns, they had just taken her vest and gun off her. She didn't appear to be hooked up to anything. Ripping off the blood pressure cuff she swayed to her feet.

"Miss you can't be getting out of bed." The nurse told her attempting to push her back onto the bed.

"Yeah and I told you I need to find my partner." Erin told her threw clenched teeth, sidestepping the grabby nurse.

"Miss if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you." The nurse told Erin.

"I'd like to see you try that. I may have hit my head but I can still take you down in about two seconds flat." Erin promised the nurse.

"I don't know why I bother some times. You do realize that your partner is probably past help at this stage right." The nurse scoffed at her.

"Lady I don't know what the fuck your problem is. But you need to move out of my way right now or so help me..." Erin yelled ready to barge her way past the bitch of a nurse.

"What's going on in here." A vaguely familiar voice said.

Erin looked past nurse ratchet to see Dr Will Halstead walking into the examination room.

"Doctor I'm trying to get the patient to calm down and she won't. She is becoming increasingly aggressive and I believe she needs to be sedated." The nurse defended to the Doctor.

"I need to find Jay." Erin pleaded with his brother, completely ignoring the nurse.

"Erin? What are you doing here? Do you want me to go get Jay for you?" Will Halstead asked, recognizing his brothers partner and former 'thing.'

"Aren't you here to take me to him?" Erin asked the doctor who looked so much like his younger brother.

"I'll get him for you, is he outside waiting for you?" Will asked.

"No I don't know where he is. We were in a warehouse, he tackled me and and there was blood and they moved him and then I woke up here." Erin explained.

"Doctor she hit her head and is confused and agitated. We need to sedate her." The nurse said again.

"Where is Jay, Erin?" Will asked

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Erin tells him pointing to the nurse.

"Wait here." Will says and quickly leaves the room to find out what happened to his little brother.

When he returns a few minutes later Erin and the nurse are still involved in a standoff.

"Ok, I was able to find out that Jay is in surgery upstairs, but was unable to find out anything more down here. So I'm going to head up there now." Will told his brothers partner.

"I'm coming with you then," Erin told him.

Will took in her defiant stance and the determination on her face and knew they would be fighting a loosing battle trying to keep the detective down here against her will.

"Fine, you can come with me." Will said

"Doctor I don't know how you do things in New York but here in Chicago there are procedures we need to follow." The nurse told Will.

"Nurse...Nancy is it?" Will asked looking down at her name tag, "my brother, detective Lindsay's partner is up stairs in surgery, if you have a problem with us leaving this room I suggest you take it up with hospital management." Will told the nurse.

Will and Erin quickly left the room before nurse Nancy could protest any further and he steered her towards the elevators taking her arm to ensure she stayed upright.

Erin waited until the door closed until she said anything else.

"Thanks." Erin said leaning against the wall of the elevator with her eyes closed.

"You can thank me by not passing out." Will said noticing how pale the detective was.

"You still need to be checked out by a doctor." He told her.

"You're a doctor aren't you? Can't you check me over?" Erin asked

"Oh don't worryI will be, the second we know my brother is going to be ok." Will warned her. "But the last thing I need is hospital management coming down on me because you pass out."

"I'll be ok once I know Jay is ok." Erin told him. "I need him to be ok Will. I can't loose him."

"Does my brother know?" Will asked

"Know what?" Erin wanted to know.

"That you're in love with him." Will said with a knowing smile.

Erin didn't know what to say to that and was saved from replying when they arrived on the floor where Jay was.

They made their way to the nurses station and Will was able to find out which operating room Jay was in. He led Erin to a small waiting room with instructions for her not to move until he returned, and he strode off to find out how his bother was.

Erin sat there with her eyes closed and waited for news on Jay. She wasn't sure how long she waited it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. She opened her eyes when she heard a commotion down the hall. She gingerly made her way to her feet, steadying herself with hand on the wall to combat the dizziness that hadn't completely gone.

Once she was steady on her feet she went out into the hall and saw a sight that brought her a bit of relief.

Hank and Antonio stood at the nurses station no doubt trying to find an update on Jay's condition.

"Hey." Erin said and both men turned in her direction.

"Erin what are you doing up here?" Hank wanted to know. "You should be laying down somewhere taking it easy.?"

"I'm ok." Erin told him waving his concern off.

"Well do you care to explain why the head of emergency said my detective disappeared before she could be checked over." Hank asked her.

Erin was about to answer him when she spied Will Halstead walking down the hallway towards them.

Erin moved towards him, needing to know how Jay was.

"How is he?" Erin asked

"So the bullet hit him in the left shoulder, going in a downward trajectory, fracturing his scapula. He has three broken ribs and a Pneumothorax. There is also some internal bleeding. But whats causing the most concern is a ruptured spleen." Will told her.

"Oh my god." Erin gasped out, her knees going weak.

Will cursed himself silently when saw Erin's already pale face go ashen and start to go down. Catching her under the arms before she hits the floor.

"Don't they teach you doctors any bedside manners anymore." Voight says angrily striding forward to where the doctor is holding Erin.

"Hank," Erin says weakly when the rooms stops spinning. "This is Doctor Will Halstead, Jay's brother. He was just getting an update on Jay for me."

The two shook hands and Antonio walked over to joined them.

"So what does that mean? How is he?" Antonio asked

"They inserted a tube into his chest to remove the excess air, and they need to locate and stop the internal bleeding, his spleen will also need to be removed. At the moment his condition is critical. But he has the best surgeon in Chicago in there with him." Will explained to the trio.

"I can't tell you he is going to be ok. But I can tell you, I know Jay. And he is the toughest person I know. He will fight with all he has. He doesn't know any other way." Will told them catching Erin's eye.

"So we just wait?" Erin asked

"No they wait. You need to come with me to get checked out. I kept my side of the bargain. Now its you turn." Will told her.

After giving Hank and Antonio strict instructions to come and get them if there are any updates on Jay, Will and Erin headed towards Will's office.

Will opened the door and led Erin into the room, motioning her to sit on a chair while he sat at his desk and looked at something on his laptop.

"Ok so the notes on your file say that you lost consciousness briefly at the scene after sustaining a blow to the head and again before being transported here is that right?" Will asked her all business.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Are you still dizzy and nauseous?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow in a move that reminded her of his brother, when he saw her hesitation in answering his question.

"Erin I can take you back down stair to the lovely nurse Nancy if you can't be honest with me." Will warned her, not wavering under the blond's withering stare.

"Yes I'm still dizzy and nauseous." Erin reluctantly told him, although she was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

He shined a light in her eyes causing her to wince and seemed happy that her pupils were equal and reactive, whatever that meant and nearly got a punch in the stomach when he probed that back of her head where there was apparently and massive bump. He checked her reflexes and asked her the usual concussion test questions. And then a couple she didn't expect or want or really want to answer.

" Are you on any medication?" He asked her.

"Umm, just birth control." Erin told him almost wishing she would pass out again.

"Sorry I need to ask this." He winced, "But is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Jesus. No. Definitely not." Erin all but spluttered out not believing he actually asked her that. 'Maybe Nancy wasn't such a bad option.' she thought to herself.

"So no mini Halstead's running around in the near future?" He asked her.

"Sorry I really did need to ask. I was just trying to lighten the mood." He told her apologetically.

"Well don't." Erin told him.

After a couple more questions and he seemed confident that she did in fact have a grade three concussion.

"It says in your file that you also suffered another concussion recently."

"Yeah a few months back." Erin told him.

"I want to send you down for a CT scan just to make sure there aren't any bleeds and that everything is as it should be." Will told her.

"Is that necessary?" Erin asked, just wanting to get back where Jay was.

"Yeah it is. If you were anyone else I would be admitting you for observation tonight. But something tells me I have absolutely no hope of making that happen." Will informed her.

"Alright. But can we wait until Jay is out of surgery?"

"That may be hours from now. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can come back up here. I will let you know if I find out anything." He assured her.

"Fine. But you let me know the second you know anything." Erin told him.

He nodded his ascent and phoned for someone to come up and get her. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and a nurse entered with a wheelchair.

"Hospital policy." Will told her when he saw the look on her face. Erin reluctantly took a seat in the wheelchair ready to go and have her scans.

"He feels the same you know." Will told her.

"What?" Erin asked confused

"Jay. He loves you too, you know." He told her with a half grin, so much like his brother.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

After her scans came back clear, she made her way back upstairs to where Hank and Antonio and now, the rest of the team waited to hear news on how their colleague and friend was doing.

For Erin the waiting to hear anything was as painful as the pounding in her head, which she had stubbornly and maybe stupidly refused to take any pain medication for. She sat down next to Hank, closed her eyes and leaned her head gingerly against the wall.

"Are you ok kid?" He asked in his usual gravelly voice, placing his hand on her arm, needing to reassure himself she was ok.

"Yeah. Just another concussion." Erin told him.

"He saved my life Hank." She told trying to contain her emotions. "And it could cost him his. I don't know if I can live with that if he doesn't survive this." She told the man, that was for all intents and purpose her father, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"He'll be ok kid. You heard what his brother said. He's though." Hank said bringing her head to rest on his chest.

Eventually the pain and the lack of sleep in the last couple of weeks caught up with her and she fell asleep in Hanks arms.

Will Halstead walked back into the waiting room three hours later and was slightly surprised by how many people were waiting to hear how his brother was doing.

Hank shook Erin awake gently knowing there would be hell to pay if he didn't.

"How is he?" Erin asked moving to her feet and towards Will.

"He came through the surgery ok. They stopped the internal bleeding and removed his spleen. He is stable and breathing on his own. He does have a long way to go, but the Doctors are happy with how everything went in the surgery. He's in recovery at the moment and they should be moving him to ICU within the hour." Will told them.

"Thank god." Antonio said almost under his breath.

"So he's ok? He's going to be?" Erin asked.

"Everything so far is looking promising." Will told her.

"Can I see him?"

"As soon as they move him into ICU I will come back and take you in myself." He promise her.

"Thank you." Erin said.

Now that they were sure that Jay was doing ok, Antonio and the rest of the intelligence team made a move to leave, having to go back to the precinct to deal with paperwork and the apprehended suspects.

"He's going to be fine Erin." Ruzek told he as he gave her a one armed hug and made his way down to hall to the elevation, Atwater not far behind him.

"You need anything, let me know." Alvin told her before he too turned to leave.

Soon it was just Erin and Hank left, in the too quite waiting room.

"Hank you don't have to babysit me I'm fine. Im sure you have plenty to do back the precinct." Erin told him

"I'm not babysitting you. I just want to make sure you're doin' ok. It's been a tough night." Hank told her.

They sat there in silence for a while Hank staring at the wall and Erin watching the clock which seemed to be going so slow it almost seemed like it was going backwards.

"So you really care about him." Hank said, "Halstead I mean."

"Of course I care about him. He's my partner." Erin told him.

"You and I both know what you feel about him goes way beyond feelings for him as your partner."

"Hank I'm way too tired and emotional to get into this again with you." Erin said

"Do you love him?" Hank wanted to know.

"What is it with everyone wanting to know that today?" Erin asked starting to get pissed off with all the questions. "You going to ask I'm pregnant too?

"You're pregnant? Hank all but roared, the question bouncing off the walls of the previously quiet waiting room.

"No I'm not. Just tired of answering personal questions. The only person who needs to know the answer to that question is laying down the hall unconscious." Erin told him.

The two didn't say another word until Will walked back in to take Erin to see Jay.

"Let me know if you need anything kid." Hank told her with a tight squeeze before she and Will left to see Jay.

"That guy scares the shit our of me." Will told her once the got out of Hank's earshot.

"Try not to piss him off and you will be fine." Erin told him.

"That's encouraging." Will said.

"Just to warn you, Jay is hooked up to a lot of machines and probably won't be waking up for a while." Will warned her as they stopped outside a glass sliding door. " I arranged for another bed to be put into the room so you can get some rest."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Actually I did. You need to get some rest and I'm betting I wont be able to get you to go home tonight. So it was either this or get Nancy up here to sedate you." Will told her.

As they entered Erin couldn't stop the gasp at the sight of her partner and her lover, even though Will had warned her, she didn't expect to see him looking so pale and almost lifeless laying in the hospital bed. There were bandages crisscrossing his chest and left shoulder his left arm in a sling.

"Can he hear me if I talk to him?" Erin asked moving to the chair on the right side of the bed and carefully taking his right hand in hers.

"Yes he can hear you. He's not in a coma, he is just sleeping off the anesthetic." Will told her.

"I need to get back to work. I will come in and check on you later. Try and get some rest." He says pointing towards the empty bed sitting next to Jays, and leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry Jay. About so many things."Erin told him, "I'm sorry you go hurt protecting me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry we didn't tell Voight like you wanted too. But most of all I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you when I had the chance." Erin told Jay, tears running down her face, Jay's hand clutched to her chest as she leaned to place a kiss on his forehead.

Erin was so focused on Jay that she didn't see the two people watching from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own anything. Just borrowing a few characters.

**Chapter Three**

Hank was standing in the hallway outside Jay Halstead's hospital room watching the girl he once saved, the girl who had become his family, his daughter, declaring her love for the young detective. Running his hand over his face he fought the urge to go in there and drag Erin out.

He knew the day would come when she would find someone, he just didn't want or expect it to be a detective in his Intelligence Unit. He had wanted something more for her, a doctor or a dentist, hell even an accountant. She had been through so much already he didn't want the life of a police officers wife for her.

As he watched she leaned over and kissed his forehead lovingly, he was just about to walk into the room when someone stopped next to him.

"Is he one of yours?" The man, who Hank assumed was a doctor due to the white coat, asked him, nodding towards Jay.

"And you are?" Hank asked not willing to divulge information about anyone in his intelligence unit to just anyone, doctor or not.

"Dr McNally. I was one of the Doctors performing surgery on Jay, I mean Detective Halstead." The Doctor said extending his hand towards Hank.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hank asked shaking the older doctors hand.

"It was touch and go there for a while, but he's a fighter. All things going well he should make a full recovery." Dr McNally said.

"Is that his girl?" He asked nodding towards Erin still holding Jay's hand.

"That still remains to be seen." Hank said, a frown marring his face.

"Oh, well. I just came to check in on Jay. I will come back later." Doctor McNally told Hank before making a hasty retreat.

Hank stood there for a few more minutes trying to figure out what the hell to do about this whole Lindsay/Halstead situation, then left to make his way back to the precinct and the mountain of paperwork that no doubt waited for him after the bust and subsequent shooting tonight.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

Erin sat there with Jay's hand clenched within hers and willed him to wake up. What she needed more than anything at the moment, even more than she needed sleep, was to see Jay's blue eyes.

Tonight had been like a bad dream, in fact the past two weeks had been somewhat of a nightmare. Erin wished she could close her eyes and go back to that moment in the locker room when they had agreed to 'cool' their relationship. It hadn't really been what she wanted, but she was scared. Scared of her developing feelings for her partner, scared of what Hank would do, and most of all scared of not being good enough. God how stupid had she been. And because of that fear she had taken the easy way out and agreed to 'cool' their relationship, and in the process hurt them both.

Some time later a nurse came in to check on Jay, forced to drop her hold of his hand Erin moved to the foot of the hospital bed and watched closely as the nurse, who introduced herself as Maggie, checked Jay's vitals and inspected the incision site where they had removed his spleen.

"How's he doing?" Erin asked her voice huskier than normal.

"Everything is looking good at the moment. His vitals are as they should be. His breathing is ok. His temperature is slightly elevated but we will keep a close eye on that." Maggie told Erin.

"Will he wake up soon?" Erin wanted to know.

"The anesthesia should be waring off soon, so he could wake up at any time. Dr McNally will be by at around seven am to check in our patient. I will be here, if you need anything please buzz me." Maggie told her. "I have a message for you though. Dr Halstead said you need to get some sleep or he will be up with Nancy. He said you would know what that means." Maggie told her before heading out of the room.

Erin sat back at Jay's bedside and once again took hold of his hand. Looking up at the clock on the wall saw that it was three-thirty in the morning. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept, she couldn't even work out what day it was. She had been running on coffee and adrenalin for days and knew it was only a matter of time before she crashed. But there was no way she was leaving his side until he woke up. The last thing he needed was to wake up alone, even if she was asleep in the same room, he wouldn't know that.

The movement of his hand beneath hers brought her out of her thoughts. Erin jumped to her feet leaning over him.

"Jay can you hear me?" Erin asked. Watching him for any sign of movement. "Jay it's Erin, squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" She pleaded, and nearly wept with relief when a moment later him hand tightened around hers and those gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open.

"Wha..."Jay croaked out.

"Shh, Jay don't try to talk. You're ok." Erin told him.

"Water..." Jay said trying to sit up.

"No don't try to move, I'll get you some." Erin told him, and quickly reached for the clear plastic jug of water on the bedside table, pouring the water with an unsteady hand into a cup. She brought the cup with a straw slowly to Jay's cracked lips. Placing the cup back on the bedside table when he had finished.

"You, ok?" Jay asked grabbing for her hand.

"Me? I'm fine. Thanks to you. I'm not the one who got shot." Erin told him huskily, it was so like Jay to be worried about someone else when he should be focusing on himself.

"Promise me you will never scare me like that again Jay Halstead." She demanded bringing his hand to her lips.

"Sorry." Jay replied.

"How are _you_ feeling." Erin asked.

'Hurts." Jay said his jaw clenched in obvious pain.

"Let me go and get the nurse." Erin told him.

"No, stay." Jay said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Ok." Erin said sitting back down in the chair.

"Come lay with me." Jay pleaded.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Erin said shaking her head, which caused a flash of pain.

"Please." Jay begged and Erin was powerless to deny him anything.

"Ok." Erin conceded, gingerly getting up on the bed beside Jay and lying down on her left side she curled up next to him trying not to touch him, her head on the pillow next to his.

"This ok? I'm not hurting you am I?" Erin asked worriedly, ready to move back to the chair if she was.

"I'm good." Jay told her, closing his eyes.

Only when his breathing deepened and she was sure he was asleep, did Erin finally relax and close her own eyes, sleep finally claiming her within seconds.

**CPCPCDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"How long have they been like this?" Will Halstead quietly asked Jay's pretty blond nurse Maggie.

"A few hours. I couldn't wake either of them and didn't have the heart to make her move to her own bed." Maggie whispered to the cute Doctor.

"It's nearly seven and Da- I mean Doctor McNally will be here any minute and will have a fit if he finds them like this." Will told her.

"Well you wake her then. And I'll go and stall the good Doctor if need be." Maggie said with a wink as she exited the room.

Will walked over to the bed and tried to gently shake Erin awake.

"Oooww." Erin moaned her hand moving to clutch her head, that felt like is was going to explode at any moment. She tried to breath through the pain and the accompanying nausea.

"Erin are you ok?" Will asked, "Hang on just let me help you sit up." He said, gently helping to move her into a sitting position on the edge of Jay's bed, while trying not to jostle his sleeping brother.

The pain in her head got worse as did the nausea as she sat up, she again tired to breath though it, but the pooling saliva in her mouth told her it wasn't going to work this time, and she leaned over and vomited all over Will Halstead's blue running shoes.

"Well shit. Maybe I should have let you sleep." Will mumbled jumping back too late to stop the damage to his pants and shoes, luckily he was waring his scrubs and had a change of clothes in his locker.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Erin moaned mortified as she realized what she had done.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it, it's all part of the job." Will told her as Maggie walked back into the room.

"How about you come with me Detective and we get you cleaned up a bit, and Dr Halstead can take care of this and get changed." Maggie said as she saw what had happened. She moved to Erin helping her to her feet, shooting Will a look and helped her into the adjoining bathroom.

"Oh god." Erin moaned again as Maggie helped her sit down in a chair in the bathroom.

"Hey don't even worry about it." Maggie said seeing Erin's embarrassment. "I'll find you some scrubs to change into, you can't have been comfortable sleeping those clothes anyway." Maggie continued eyeing Erin's jeans and and top and black biker boots.

Maggie left the bathroom to find the aforementioned scrubs, telling Erin keep sitting unless absolutely necessary and to call out if she needed anything.

She returned quickly and helped Erin shed her soiled clothes and into the lovely blue scrubs. Erin was just thankful they hadn't made her wear a hospital gown.

"Ok lets get you back to bed." Maggie said assisting Erin to her feet.

* * *

Will walked back into his bother's hospital room after quickly changing his clothes and checked Jay's chart to make sure everything was looking ok.

"Doctor I need your assistance in here." A voice called out behind the closed bathroom door.

"What happened?" Will asked urgently as he bursted into the bathroom and spotted Maggie crouching over Erin who was on the floor appeared to be unconscious.

"She vomited again and then complained about dizziness and then lost consciousness. I barely had enough time to catch her." Maggie told him.

No sooner had Will knelt down next to Erin, when her eyes blinked open.

"What happened?" Erin asked huskily.

"You fainted again." Will told her.

"I'm fine." Erin said trying to sit up.

"Whoa, just stay still. I don't have another change of clothes." Will warned her.

"Ha ha. Really. I think I'm good now. I just moved too fast." Erin said trying to wave both Will and Maggie away as she tried to sit up again.

"I think I'll decide that. Unless you suddenly have a medical degree." Will told her.

Will and Maggie helped Erin to her feet and slowly made their way to back into the hospital room and got her onto the bed.

"I wan't to run a few more tests to rule out a few things." Will told Erin

"But my scans came back clear." Erin reminded Will.

"Yes but things can change. This is obviously something more than just a concussion." Will explained, while checking Erin's vital signs. "You're temperature is slightly elevated and your blood pressure is a bit low which would explain the dizziness. But I want to do a couple of tests to rule out an infection. I also want you to go in for another CT scan." Will told her.

"Fine." Erin said with a long suffering sigh. "How is Jay doing" Erin asked looking over at her still sleeping partner.

"At the moment better than you." Will warned her. "Maggie can you please prep Erin for a CBC and routine blood test please. And tell the lab to put a rush on it please."

"I'll call down and get you booked in for another CT scan." Will told her.

After they took what seemed like a pint of blood, Erin was relocated to a wheelchair to be transported down to another CT scan.

"Will you stay with Jay and make sure he isn't by himself when he wakes up." Erin requested.

"I finished my shift a couple of hours ago, and was planning to stick around anyway." Will told her.

Will sat in the chair Erin had spent most of the night in and waited for Doctor McNally to come in and check on Jay.

* * *

Jay could hear talking but couldn't summon up enough energy to open his eyes. He tried to do a mental catalogue of his injuries. It felt like he was still in one piece, but he hurt.

"Jay how are you feeling." Will asked when it became obvious that Jay was once again joining the land of the living.

"Like I got hit by a truck twice." Jay said in a sleep roughened voice.

"How's the pain?" Will wanted to know, as he began to check Jay's vitals again.

"Bearable." Jay told his brother. "Where's Erin? Is she ok? Was she really here or was that just a dream?"

"She's ok, thanks to you I hear. She has a concussion, and could definitely do with some more sleep. She's just gone down stairs for CT scan." Will said, not wanting to worry his brother. "She should be back shortly. And this time she will be sleeping in her own bed not yours."

Jay just rolled his eyes at his older brother and asked, "What's the damage?"

"You have a fractured scapula or shoulder, two broken ribs, which punctured your lung and they had to remove your spleen." Will explained.

"What's the recovery time?" Jay wanted to know, already needing to know when he could get back to work.

"Well for a normal person I would say a few months. But for you I'd probably say anywhere from four to six weeks." Will said with a half grin.

Jay was just about to ask when he could get out of hospital when someone walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jay asked angrily when he saw who had walked into his hospital room.

"Jay calm down." Will said placing a hand on his brothers tense, good shoulder.

"No I don't want him here." Jay told Will.

"Nice to see some things don't change." The older man scoffed.

"I knew this was going to be bad idea." Will said almost to himself.

"What the hell are you doing here _now_ anyway?" Jay wanted to know. "You're about fifteen years too late."

"You always were an ungrateful little shit Jay." The older man said.

"And you were always an unfeeling prick." Jay retorted gasping when pain shot through him.

"Well it's because of this unfeeling prick that you are breathing..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Came the gravelly question from the door as Hank Voight walked into the room. "Halstead everything ok?"

"Still calling yourself that are you boy?"

"Just get out. Walking away is what you've always been good at Dad." Jay said clearly distressed.

"Well you and your brother both know all about that don't you." Jay's father said.

"I was fighting a god damn war." Jay told him.

"And look where that's got you. Half dead in a hospital bed, earning peanuts."

"Jay you need to calm down." Will told Jay, taking note of the rise in his blood pressure and heart rate and the fact that he was gasping for air.

"Because it's aways been about money and status with you hasn't it Dad?" Jay said angrily. "I didn't fit in with your plans so I wasn't worth the hassle. Huh Dad?"

"Ok that's enough you need to take a walk. He's just had surgery." Will told his father.

"Which is exactly why I'm here..."

Whatever else Jay's father was about to say was cut off when Maggie pushed Erin back into the room.

"What's going on?" Erin wanted to know, straight away sensing the tension in the room. Which now included Jay, Will, Hank and an older man. 'Oh boy' she thought to herself, if Hank had upset Jay they were going to have a problem.

"Dr McNally was just about to leave. Maggie can you please show him to his next patient?" Will asked.

"Um sure." Maggie replied looking from Will to Dr McNally trying to work out what she and Erin walked in on.

"I will be back later." William McNally told Jay before Maggie escorted him from the room.

"Can't wait." Jay replied, closing his eyes.

"Who was that?" Erin asked slightly confused about what she had just walked, or in this case rolled in on.

"That's what I was going to ask?" Hank added.

"That was Doctor William McNally top trauma surgeon in Chicago." Jay rasped out.

"He also happens to be our father."Will added.

"He was never much of a father though." Jay said

"Halstead was your mothers name." Hank said quickly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah." Will confirmed

"Wait so that was your father?" Erin asked.

"Not by choice. His or ours." Jay told her, the events of morning starting to catch up with him. The fatigue and pain evident on his face.

"Jay I'm going to give you something for the pain now ." Will told him.

"No I'm ok." Jay replied, but clearly wasn't at all.

"Halstead let him give you something. That's an order." Hank said.

"Fine." Jay said and Will didn't waste any time pressing the button that would give Jay some much needed morphine and Jay was asleep within minutes.

Jay taken care of Will turned his attention to Erin.

"You need to get some rest too Erin." Will told her pointing to the bed next to Jay's.

"I'm fine here." Erin said rolling up to Jay's bed side.

"Kid you need to sleep. If I need to get Doc Halstead here, to move you into another room to get some rest I will." Hank told her walking over to her.

"Fine." Erin said with a sigh and with Hank's assistance moved to lay down on the spare hospital bed.

"How did you go with your scans?" Will asked once Erin was settled.

"I thought she had scans yesterday and they were fine?" Hank said to Will with a withering glance.

"She did, and they were, but she is still experiencing dizziness and nausea so I wanted to run a few more tests." Will told the Sargent, who scared the shit out of him. No wonder Erin and Jay had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, Will thought to himself.

Any other time Erin would be amused by the doctors obvious discomfort at dealing with Hank but decided to take pity on him.

"Hank I'm fine. My scans were the same as yesterday. All good." Erin told Hank, "But I'm sure you won't take my work for it Doc."Erin added to Will.

"Not that I don't trust you to tell me the truth,but I will be asking Maggie to brief me on your results." Will said, "I'm just going to chase up your blood results too. Sargent Voight can you please make sure these two idiots take it easy and get some rest. Separately this time." Will said before walking out of the room, leaving Erin, Hank and a sleeping Jay alone in the room.

* * *

Will walked out to the nurses station to find Maggie, glad that his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey how was Erin Lindsay's CT scan?" Will asked Maggie.

"It was all clear. I just got her blood results back." Maggie told him.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be."Will said as she passed him the test results.

Will scanned the results all of which appeared to be norma,l and as they should be. Well all except one.

"Well shit." Will said looking down at Erin's test results.

TBC

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Anyone else excited/nervous for the crossover episode? I have a couple of theories about what I think will happen.

Not happy about having to wait tip 28th either!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them.

I also don't work in law enforcement nor am I a medical profession

So I apologise for any mistakes I have made.

**Chapter Four**

"You sure you're ok kid?" Hank asked her as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"I have had better weeks." Erin told him with a weak smile.

"Yeah, we need to have a conversation about what happened in that building last night. But it can wait until you're feeling a bit better." Hank told her.

"So where are we at the case?" Erin asked.

"That's also a conversation for when you are feeling better." Hank replied.

Smothering a yawn Erin glanced sideways at Hank, she wanted to argue and find out what was going on with the case, but the exhaustion of the past week was apparently catching up with her.

"Shouldn't you be heading into the precinct?" Erin asked wearily.

"Yeah, I'm heading over there soon. I just wanted to come and check in on you and Halstead."

At the mention of her partner Erin's eyes shoot over to where he is sleeping, relief that he is ok flooding her. Erin could feel Hank's steely gaze on her as she looked at Jay, and waited for the questions to start again.

"He saved my life last night Hank." Erin told him before he had a chance to say anything.

"I know he did. Just tell me this Erin." Hank said

"What?"

"Does he make you happy?" Hank wanted to know.

"More than I ever thought possible." Erin choked out her voice tight with emotion, her eyes bright with un-shed tears.

"That's all I've ever wanted for you Erin. For you to be happy and safe." Hank told her.

Hank had been awake for most of the night trying to work through what to do about Erin and Jay. He had seen the way Erin had lovingly looked at Jay and heard the words she had whispered to him last night.

Later when he was at home he found himself thinking back to when she was a surly fifteen year old and he and Camille had taken her into their home and into their hearts. Some time near dawn he found his answers looking at old photographs. Photos of him and Camille, of Erin and Justin, of the four of them. He could almost hear Camille telling him 'not the be such a hard ass,' and to open his eyes and see Erin not for the unhappy and broken fifteen year old girl she had been, but for the woman she was today. A woman, he had to admit had been happier lately than he had ever seen her, and if Jay Halstead was the reason for that happiness, who was he to stand in the way.

"I know. And I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me." Erin told Hank, no longer able to keep the tears at bay.

"You don't ever need to thank me kid. You being happy is all the thanks I need." Hank told her gruffly, pulling her in for a hug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"So what does this mean...?"

"I guess it means that no one's being transferred. But I'm warning you, you both need to keep it professional on the job. Just because I know about it, doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Thank you so much..."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt." Will Halstead said as he walked into the hospital room.

"You're not." Hank told him curtly.

"I just came in to see Erin." Will explained to Hank, who in the cold light of day still scared the shit out of him.

"I better get into the precinct. I'll stop by after shift." He told Erin.

"Ok. And Hank, thanks again."

"Don't mention it kid." And with that Hank Voight left.

"Sorry if I was interrupting." Will said to Erin once Hank had left.

"You weren't." Erin told him, swiping at her damp eyes, not quite being able to believe the turn of events. Hank had given her and Jay his blessing to be together and neither one of them needed to find a new job. Erin was ecstatic.

"So I just got your blood work back."

"And everything was fine wasn't it." A smile still on her lips.

"Mostly."

"Mostly? What does that mean?" Erin asked Will, the smile slipping from her lips, as she eyed him cautiously as he sat down in the chair Hank had vacated.

"Well to start with you're a bit anemic and you are also very dehydrated." Will told her.

"So I need to eat some red meat and drink some more water." Erin said not seeing what the problem was.

"That wasn't all your blood test showed." Will said as he looked down at the paper in his hands.

"What else did it show?" Erin asked her stomach sinking.

"Umm, I don't know quite how to tell you this." Will said sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Oh god. Is it bad?" Erin asked worriedly.

Ummm..." Will started but apparently wasn't getting to the point quick enough for Erin's liking.

"Dammit, just tell me." Erin told him, her heart lodged somewhere in the vicinity of her throat.

"Erin you're pregnant." Will said, and watched as she went as white as the sheet on her bed, and then as the color rushed back flushing her cheeks.

"Haha. Very funny. You almost had me going there." Erin said.

"Erin I'm not joking." Will told her seriously.

"Well then you're wrong. There is no way I'm pregnant." Erin said adamantly, there was no way she could possibly be pregnant. She and Jay had _always_ been careful. Always.

"Well the test results I'm looking at show you are most definitely pregnant."

"They could be wrong. Hell they might not even be mine." Erin retorted.

"Erin they are your results. I double checked."

"Well do it again then." Erin told him rolling up the sleeve on the scrubs she was wearing and shoving her arm at him. "I can't be pregnant I get my birth control shots religiously."

"When did you get your last shot?" Will asked her ignoring her outstretched arm.

"It was just after Thanksgiving."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"So you haven't had a shot for five months ."

"No that can't be right." Erin said thinking back over the past five months, December and January had been crazy busy with case after case, and then she had joined the Task Force in February.

"Shit."

And then she remembered canceling her Doctors appointment, thinking she would make another when she had settled into her new job with the Task Force. Then her unexpected night Jay had happened, the Task Force job went to shit, and then she had re-joined Intelligence. With everything she had going on, she had completely forgotten to make another appointment.

Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How the hell could she have a baby. She had absolutely no idea what to do with one. Guns and bad guys, she could deal with with her eyes closed, and her hands tied behind her back on a daily basis. But a tiny human being dependent solely on her. No way. She remembered when Travis was a baby Annie had left him in her care and he had ended up in the ER. _The ER._

No there was no way she could have a baby. With her family history she had absolutely no idea how to be a mother. What if she ended up like her own mother. Oh God, she wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not an innocent baby. There was absolutely no way she could have a baby.

"Erin I need you to calm down." She heard Will say to her, and realized she was hyperventilating. " Erin you need to slow your breathing down."

"I'm going to throw up." Erin gasped out sitting up, and watched as Will jumped quickly to action grabbing the waste basket from beside her bed, before she did just that.

"Let me get rid of this real quick." Will said as Erin weakly lays back down, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Erin, I want to start you on IV fluids for the dehydration." Will told her taking her left hand. She felt the pinch when he put the needle in top her hand and pressure as the fluid flowed into her vein.

"I also want to give you a mild sedative." Will said to Erin.

"No I don't want to take anything."

"I'm not giving you a choice. You need to get some rest."

Erin shot Will a withering glare, how the hell did he expect her to get any sleep, when he just dropped the pregnancy bomb on her.

"And that's why I'm giving you a sedative." he replied to Erin who hadn't realized she had spoken out loud.

"There's no chance that the results could be wrong." Erin asked her eyes pleading.

"I got them to check twice."

"So I really am pregnant then." Erin whispered, as if saying it out loud could some how make a difference to the outcome.

"Yeah you really are." Will told her gently.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" Erin mumbled.

"That's something you will need to discuss with Jay."

Oh God Jay, her eyes shot over to where Jay lay asleep in the bed next to hers. She had been so focussed on what the pregnancy meant for her, she hadn't stopped to think about how this would impact on Jay's life too.

"Listen, I know this has come as somewhat of a shock."

"Somewhat of a shock?" Erin said incredulously.

"But I really need you to try and calm down. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Saying that isn't going to calm me down any." Erin retorted.

"That sedative should kick in soon. I'm going to head out for a bit. I'll come back later to check in on you and Jay." Will told her, and wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. Either the sedative had already started to take affect or she was ignoring him.

Erin knew it was childish to ignore Will, but she needed time alone to process the fact that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Jay Halstead's baby. No matter how many times she said it in her head it didn't seem real.

Erin curled up on her side, flinching as she tugged on the IV in the back of her hand. She watched as Jay slept, trying to let the beeping of the various machines he was attached to lull her to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later she was no closer to sleep, her mind racing with a million thoughts, and waiting for the sedative to kick in.

What she really wanted more than anything else right now was to lay in Jay's arms and sink into oblivion. Gingerly sitting up she got to her feet and dragged the pole that held whatever was going in her IV, as she shuffled the few feet to Jay's bed. She carefully maneuvered herself up on the bed beside Jay, so as not to jostle him, not an easy task with her hand attached to a pole.

When she was finally situated on the bed next to Jay, she let out a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes. Just being close to him was enough to calm her down slightly. It made her think that there was a possibility that everything could be ok, at least for that moment anyway.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

The pain in his chest was the first thing Jay became aware of. The second was the warmth radiating down his right side. Trying to suppress a groan because pain seemed to quadruple as every second went by, Jay opened his eyes, and spied Erin fast asleep beside him. Which explained the warmth. He tried to breath through the pain but it felt like his chest was on fire, he felt around for the the button attached to his morphine drip, and nearly wept with relief when he found it. He didn't waste any time in pressing it and closed his eyes and waited for the medication to kick in.

When the pain was finally at a more bearable level, Jay opened his eyes and looked over at Erin. He'd been terrified last night when he'd seen light flash off a gun from the roof above them and realized that they were in danger.

He had taken off running towards Erin, panicking that he wouldn't make it to her in time. He remembered tackling her to the ground just as he heard the gun shot. Then terror again that he hadn't gotten to her in time and she had been hit.

He remembered asking Erin if she was ok, her being pissed that he'd tackled her to the ground, her assuring him she was ok. It hadn't occurred to him that it could have been him that had been hit and with the adrenalin coursing through him, he hadn't even known. At least until the pain hit him in endless waves.

Then he remembered seeing panic flare in her hazel eyes and then not being able to breath and feeling like he was drowning. And in that moment he thought that was it, he wasn't going to make it, he was going to die without being able to tell Erin he loved her.

When Erin woke up that was the first thing he was going to tell her. If the past two weeks had showed him anything it was that he was miserable without her, and he didn't plan on wasting any more time apart from her, when that was the last thing either of them wanted.

He also needed to have a conversation with Voight, and depending on how that went, maybe another job. Because if he had to transfer to another Unit to be with Erin then that's what he would do.

"Well, well don't you two look nice and cozy." Adam Ruzek said as he and Kim Burgess walked into the hospital room.

"Shhh." Jay said lifting his finger to his lips, not wanting them to wake Erin up.

"Sorry." Kim said quietly while punching Adam in the arm.

"Sorry, how are you doing man?" Ruzek asked in a tone more befitting a hospital room than a bar this time.

"Still in once piece. I think." Jay said groggily.

"I hope they gave you the good stuff." Ruzek said, thinking they must have by the dopey look on Jay's face.

"So you and Lindsay together or what." Ruzek asked waving his hand between the two detectives curled up together in bed.

"Adam." Burgess said pointedly to her boyfriend, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Come on Kim. I want to know who won the bet." Ruzek said petulantly.

"You have a bet going about me and Erin?" Jay asked

"Well yeah. We knew you two had to get your shit together sooner or later."

"And everyone was in on this?" Jay wanted to know. So much for keeping their relationship under the radar. It seemed that everyone had known or at least suspected something was going on.

"Well not Voight for obvious reasons."

"How's Erin doing?" Burgess asked trying to change the subject. Not believing that for being in Intelligence Adam could be completely oblivious sometimes.

"Sleeping." Jay told her.

"Yeah I think we got that one Jay." Ruzek said with a laugh.

"What are you guy's doing here? Isn't it the middle of the day?" Jay asked slightly confused.

"Voight had us to bring you and Erin over some clothes and other things." Ruzek said holding up a couple of bags, and placing them on Erin's empty bed.

"Thanks." Jay said.

The three of them talked for a few more minutes, Erin not once stirring, until a nurse walked in to check on Jay.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Burgess said.

"Yeah take it easy." Adam said as Kim grabbed his hand to drag him out of the room.

"How are you feeling Detective?" A tiny dark haired nurse asked Jay, not appearing at all surprised to find the two detectives curled up together in bed.

"Umm ok?" Jay said, somehow making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"How are your pain levels?" She asked him while checking his vitals.

"They were pretty bad before, but eased off a bit since the morphine kicked in." Jay told her, hoping she wasn't going to wake Erin up and make her move.

"Your temperature is still elevated, as is your blood pressure." She told him.

"What does that mean?"

"We'll keep a closer eye on you, and if they don't return to normal levels, I'll call in your Doctor for a consult."

"And how is our other patient holding up?" She asked as she moved around the bed to where Erin lay snuggled up next to him.

"You aren't going to make her move are you? Jay asked.

"No I was given strict instructions that Detective Lindsay was not to be moved or woken up.

"So it's ok that she hasn't woken up yet. It's normal?" Jay asked suddenly worried.

"Perfectly normal. She was given a mild sedative, so she may be asleep for some time yet."

"I'll leave you now to get some more rest. Don't forget to press the button for more morphine when you need it."

Jay felt himself start to drift after she left, and was hoping that when he opened his eyes next, Erin would be awake too.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

Erin wasn't sure what had woken her up, or how long she'd been out for, but she felt a hundred times better than she had before. The pain in her head was now at a dull throb and so far she wasn't feeling nauseous. And that was a definitely a plus. When the need to use the bathroom became urgent, Erin carefully eased herself to her feet. The dizziness was only fleeting this time and the nausea thankfully stayed away. She started to walk in the direction of the bathroom when a sharp tug to her hand reminded her she was still attached to an IV.

Reaching for the pole she was surprised when she spotted her blue duffle bag on her bed. Moving over to the other bed she opened her bag and saw her black yoga pants and a long sleeved white top and toiletry bag. She definitely owed whoever brought this over a big thanks.

Erin grabbed her bag and the pole and walked the few feet to the bathroom. After using the toilet and eyed the shower longingly. She was desperately in need of a shower, and felt steady enough to manage it. Erin shed her borrowed scrubs, which proved not to be a simple task, in the end she had to take the IV bag off the pole and thread it thorough the sleeve so she could her top off. When Erin finally stood in her underwear in front the mirror. She ran her IV free hand over her stomach. She still found it impossible to believe she was pregnant. She definitely didn't look or feel pregnant, well apart from the nausea that is. God, she still had no idea what she and Jay were going to do about the baby, but surely between the two of them they could handle one tiny human? Surely.

Erin had a quick shower, gently shampooing her hair so as not the irritate the bump on the back of her head.

And by the time she had dried off and and dressed in her own clothes, she was feeling better than she had all week.

Erin walked back into the hospital room and couldn't stop the smile when she saw Jay was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jay said huskily.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked sitting down in the chair beside his bed.

"Like I'm floating." Jay told her with a grin.

"Oh boy." Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it's great."

"I'll take your word for it." Erin said with a laugh.

"Hey Erin, need to tell you something." Jay said reaching for her hand.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Love you." Jay told her.

"I love you too Jay." Erin said standing up to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Jay you're burning up." Erin said replacing her lips with her hand on his burning forehead.

"Need to tell Voight, transfer out." Jay mumbled.

"Hey no one's going anywhere." Erin assured him and he seemed to calm down.

"How do you know?" Jay wondered.

"I talked with Hank this morning. He gave us his blessing to be together." Erin told him.

"You're not kidding?"

"No. He even said we can continue to work together. We just need to keep it professional at work." Erin told him with a smile.

"Voight said that?"

"Yeah I know it shocked the hell out of me too." Erin said.

"I guess I did get shot."

"Don't remind me." Erin told him.

"So we can be together."

"We can." Erin agreed leaning over to cover his lips with hers.

Jay cupped his hand around her jaw deepening the kiss, both of them slightly out of breath when they broke apart.

Erin sat down in the chair again, and took a deep breath.

"Jay there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Jay I'm..."

Sorry had to leave it there. Next chapter should be up in a week.

Can't wait for the crossover tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

I'm just borrowing them. I'm also not

a medical professional so apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter Five**

"Jay I'm..."

"Jay?" Erin said anxiously as Jay's eyes close and his hand goes limp within her grasp.

"Jay talk to me." She pleads with him, but gets no response.

"Jay wake up." She says as panic starts to set in, grasping his hand tighter in hers.

Erin jumps to her feet seconds later when alarms start to go off. She reaches for the call button on the wall beside his bed, but before she can press it the room is overrun with people.

"What's happening?" Erin asked, her voice high with panic, as she is forced to move from her spot at Jay's side, his hand slipping from her grasp.

"I'm going to need you to wait outside." A nurse tells Erin gently.

"No, I'm not leaving him." Erin says with a shake of her head, there is no way she is leaving this room without knowing what is going on with Jay.

"Please, I need you to wait outside so we can do our job and help him." The nurse told Erin as she escorted her out of the room.

Erin wanted to argue. Hell she would have cried and screamed if she thought it would help, but the nurse shut the door in her face, effectively putting an end to any protest she would have made.

It had all happened so quickly. One moment Jay was ok, well as ok as someone who had just been shot and had their spleen removed, could be. And they were talking, shared a passionate kiss. And then he was unconscious and alarms were going off. She knew he felt warm, she should have gotten a doctor right away. This was all her fault.

Erin started to pace back and forth in front of the hospital room, stopping abruptly when she felt a sharp sting on the back of her hand. She had forgotten she was still hooked up to the IV, reaching down and ripped the IV out of her hand, almost welcoming the sharp bite of pain, as it ripped her skin.

She couldn't tell what was happening in the room, she couldn't see Jay, he was being blocked by the numerous Doctors and nurses working on him. So she started pacing again, back and forth, back and forth, chewing her fingernails, her eyes down. She was mid pace when she was nearly knocked off her feet as someone ran into her, the only thing stopping her from taking another tumble to the ground was two firm hands gripping her arms.

"Sorry." Erin heard as she looked up into blue eyes exactly like Jay's.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Erin mumbled as she looked up at Jay's father.

"Why don't you take a seat Detective and I'll find you when I know something." Dr William McNally told her leading her towards a row of seats against the wall. His demeanor completely different from the encounter she witnessed earlier with him and Jay, leaving her slightly confused.

"Thanks." Erin told him and watched as he hurried into Jay's hospital room.

Erin sat in the uncomfortable chair, her feet bouncing, as she fought the urge to either pace or force her way into the room and see for herself how Jay was. She hated not being in control of what was going on around her, she hated waiting, but most of all she hated not knowing if Jay was going to be ok.

She looked up when she heard someone running down the hall, and jumped to her feet as she recognized Will running towards her.

"Will..."

"Erin I got a message saying I needed to come in, that something happened with Jay. What's going on?"

"I don't know, no one will tell me anything. He was awake and we were talking, I was just about to tell him about the baby, and then he passed out and I couldn't wake him up and then alarms were going off everywhere." Erin told him anxiously.

"Was he breathing?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think so." Erin said, suddenly not sure of anything at all.

"Did he give any indication that he was feeling worse?"

"No he was a bit out of it, but I thought that was just the pain medication."

"Was he slurring his words?"

"No. He wasn't, but he was burning up, like he had a fever."

"A fever. Shit." Will mumbled almost to himself.

"What does that mean?" Erin asked.

"It means he may have an infection. I need to call my father." Will told her.

"He's already in there. He said he'd let me know when he finds out what's going on." Erin told him, taking note of his shocked expression at her news.

"He said that?" Will asked and Erin nodded.

Will was just about to go into the hospital room to find out what was going on, when the door swung open, there was a flurry of activity, and Jay was being rolled out, still unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Dad what's going on?" Will asked his father as Jay was wheeled past him and Erin.

"His temperature shot up to 106, he's developed an infection, we need to take him back into surgery." William McNally told Will and Erin, and then took off down the hallway after Jay.

"Why does he need to go back into surgery?" Erin asked Will.

"They probably need open up the incision site and drain the wound." Will told her.

"He's going to be ok though. Right?"

"Will, he's going to be ok right?" Erin repeated when Will didn't answer her the first time.

"I hope so Erin." Will finally replied slumping down onto one of the plastic chairs.

"You hope so? That is not the answer I need to hear right now Will."

Erin clutched her sinking stomach and sat down in the seat next to Will, his answer to her question not filling her with a whole lot of confidence that Jay was going to be ok. Because he needed to be ok. She needed him to be ok.

"Shit Erin, did you pull out your IV?" Will asked when noticed blood smeared over her white top and her IV-less, bloody hand, that he had missed at first due to his worry about Jay.

"It was getting in the way. And anyway I feel better now." Erin told him.

"Just because you're feeling better doesn't mean you actually are. Are you trying to piss me off or is that just a bonus." Will said angrily.

"Apparently that's just a bonus." Erin retorted, then stood up and walked away before she did something stupid like hit Jay's brother.

"Erin wait..." She heard Will call out after her, but she kept on walking, ignoring him for the second time that day.

"Shit." Will said as he watched Erin walk away. He remembered her pale features and the way she was clutching her stomach and cursed himself for letting his fear for his brother show, Erin already had enough stress to deal with, with the pregnancy and her concussion, without him adding to it.

Erin wandered the hallways away from the ICU aimlessly, needing to walk off some of her anger, frustration and fear.

"Miss are you ok?" A nurse asked Erin warily, with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine thanks." Erin told her huskily.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?"

"No." Erin told the nurse, quickly walking away. She could only imagine what a sight she made walking along the hospital corridor, no shoes, messy hair, ghostly pale, wild eyes and blood on her shirt. She hoped the nurse didn't call security or the psych ward.

Looking back Erin saw the nurse still looking at her and made a sharp left down another corridor, and then right down another one. She had no idea where she was, and was pretty sure she would struggle to find her way back to Jay's room. She was just about to try her luck at doing just that when she looked to her right and came to a sudden stop.

Of all the places in the hospital she could have ended up, she ended up here. She couldn't believe it. If she was looking for a sign from above this was definitely one she could't ignore.

Erin couldn't stop the smile than crept onto her lips, as she walked over to the window and looked into the hospital nursery.

Inside six babies lay in clear bassinets wrapped up in blankets, with tiny hats on their little heads. Erin looked at each baby, all but one was sleeping peacefully. They looked so innocent and beautiful, a reminder that there was still good in this world. A fact that she was definitely in need of remembering after dealing with what she did at work on a daily basis.

Erin watched, a smile on her face, as the smallest of the six babies, a tiny little girl called Grace, if the sign on her bassinet was correct. She was the only baby awake, her tiny hands flailing like she was waving at the world saying 'here I am.' Her eyes suddenly open and Erin can't help the gasp that leaves her lips as she stares at the tiny girls gorgeous blue eyes so much like Jay's that she feels her heart constrict at the sight. Is this what their baby would look like, would they have a girl or a boy. Erin had so many questions. Questions she never thought she'd have to ask. Well at least not yet anyway. Questions she now wanted to know the answers to.

"Which one is yours?" An older lady asked Erin as she came to a stop beside her.

"Oh, I don't have one." Erin told the older woman with a small smile.

"See the tiny one in the back. That's my Granddaughter Grace." The lady told Erin with a proud smile.

"She's gorgeous." Erin told her and watched as a nurse came in a picked up tiny Grace.

"Yes she is."

"I um, just found out I'm pregnant." Erin found herself telling the stranger standing beside her, and not at all sure why.

"Congratulations honey. Children are such a blessing. " The older lady told Erin.

"Yes they are." Erin whispered in agreement, as the older lady left to go and hold her granddaughter, her eyes still on the babies beyond the glass.

"Erin there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Will said as he caught sight of Erin.

"I some how ended up here." Erin told Will.

"Look at them so tiny and innocent, so beautiful." Erin said in awe her hands dropping of their own accord to her stomach.

"I must admit this was the second last place I thought I'd find you." Will said.

"What was the last?" Erin asked Will curiously.

"Umm the chapel." Will told her with a half smile.

Erin found herself laughing at that, the first time she could remember really laughing in over two weeks.

"Luckily I didn't end up there, I really don't feel like being struck by lightening today, on top of everything else."

"Erin I'm sorry about earlier, I was stressed out about Jay and took it out on you." Will said.

"I did the same thing. How's Jay?"

"That's why I was trying to find you. He's out of surgery."

"Is he alright?"

"He's doing ok. Let me take you back to him."

With one last look through the glass, Erin let Will lead her back to Jay.

"Is he really going to be ok?" Erin asked Will as they approached the door that led to Jay's hospital room.

"They seem to have gotten the infection under control and his temperature has come down. He's on some heavy duty antibiotics, that should help fight off any further infection."

"Thank god." Erin said as she pushed the door open.

Erin walked over and sat beside Jay's bed once more, relieved that he was going to be ok.

"What's the deal with your Dad and Jay?" Erin asked Will as he took a seat on the other side of Jay's bed.

"That is a long and complicated story." Will told her with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"I've never seen Jay that angry before. Well outside of work anyway." Erin said.

"Unfortunately our Father and Jay seem to bring out the worst in each other." Will told her.

"Jay never talks about him. In fact he never really talks about family at all."

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Will told her with a pointed look.

"And maybe its something I need to know seeing as how I'm pregnant with Jay's baby." Erin retorted shooting Will a glare she normally saves for the interrogation room.

"You had to play that card didn't you." Will said with a wince.

"Well I can't ask Jay he's unconscious. And somehow I don't think I will get the real story if I ask your father. So that leaves you."

"You could just wait until Jay wakes up and ask him."

"You're a Doctor, do you think it's a good idea to ask him about it and stress him out when he's just been shot and had surgery?"

"Ouch. That's harsh. Remind me that I never want to be on the wrong side of the law and have you interrogate me."

"Ok I'll tell you. But only if you promise to protect me when Jay finds out I told you and tries to kill me."

"Very funny. Stop trying to distract me and start talking."

"William McNally is one of the top trauma surgeons in Chicago, he was always more focused on his career than anything else. Unfortunately that made him a shit husband and an even shittier father."

"Is that why he and Jay don't get along."

"It's part of it. Dad and Jay have never really gotten along even back when we were kids. Dad always had high standards and expected us to live up to them. And in typical Jay style he rebelled at every turn. Doing the opposite of what was expected. Like when Dad expected Jay to follow family tradition and go to medical school."

"Jay a doctor? I can't picture it." Erin said screwing up her nose as she tries to imagine Jay as a doctor, and can't.

"Apparently neither could Jay because the next thing I know, Jay's signed up to join the Army. To say that Dad was pissed is an understatement. They fought over that for months. And then when Jay left for boot camp Dad refused to see Jay or to even say goodbye, and it was the same when he shipped off to Afghanistan."

"He let Jay go to war without even saying goodbye?" Erin asked incredulously, poor Jay.

"What about your Mom?" Erin asked.

"Mom just wanted us to be happy." Will said with a half smile.

"She and Dad already had a pretty rocky relationship by that time and when Dad wouldn't talk to Jay, Mom wouldn't talk to him."

"Good for her."

"Yeah she put up with his shit for years, and finally had enough I guess. But then during Jay's first tour she got sick. I was away at Medical school, and Dad was wrapped up with work as usual. By the time Jay came home, things were bad Mom only had weeks left to live."

"Did Jay know she was sick?"

"No. She didn't want him to know while he was over there. She was worried if he did he knew he would be distracted and something bad would happen to him."

"Poor Jay. He must have been devastated when he got home and found out."

"He was. He spent the next two weeks watching her fade away. He was so angry. He blamed Dad for not telling him, me too for that matter."

"None of us handled the situation well. Dad buried himself in work as usual. I used women and alcohol is mask the pain. Something I'm not proud of. And Jay used his anger and did another two tours over in Afghanistan. I was terrified we wasn't going to come back. He almost didn't. But that. That isn't my story to tell."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Erin said, not sure what else she could say. Jay didn't mention much about his time in the Army either.

"It was a long time ago now." Will said looking down at his unconscious brother.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less." Erin said thinking about Camille.

"No it just gets a little easier to live with." Will told her and she nodded in agreement.

Will and Erin sat by Jay's bedside in silence, until Will had to leave to start his shift in the ER, which left Erin alone with Jay once again.

Jay was still out to it, so Erin stood up and walked the few steps to her bed and picked up her blue bag. Pulling out the items inside she was relieved to find her cell phone, wallet and badge inside. There was also another change of clothes and her tablet. She also found her favorite pair of grey fuzzy socks and sat down to put them on her cold bare feet.

Erin covered her mouth, unable to stop yawning. She eyed the bed longingly, thinking she could definitely do with some more sleep. Yawning again she crawled into the bed pulling the covers over herself and sleep claimed her in seconds.

**_CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD_**

Erin woke up about half an hour later to the feeling of someone staring at her. Sneaking a peek though one eye she was surprised to see Trudy Platt sitting in the chair between her and Jay's beds.

"Sargent Platt what are you doing here?" Erin asked huskily.

"I gave Nadia a lift over, she just had to step out for a moment." Platt told her.

"Oh, ok."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Erin said.

"How's Halstead?"

"He had to go back into surgery earlier because he has an infection, but the Doctors say he's going to be ok."

"That's good to hear."

"Erin, I'm so glad you're ok. I've been worried." Nadia said as she walked into the room a brown paper bag in her hands.

"No need to worry I'm fine." Erin told her friend and roommate.

"I'm guessing it's you I need to thank for sending over my things?" Erin said with a smile.

"No need to thank me. Voight asked me organize it." Nadia told her.

"Well thanks anyway. What have you got there?" Erin asked pointing to the brown paper bag in Nadia's hands.

"Oh I almost forgot. Burgess was telling me how much hospital food sucks so we stopped to get burgers for you and Jay." Nadia told Erin handing her the bag.

"Umm thanks." Erin said opening the bag. Then just as quickly closed the bag as the smell of beef and onions assalted her senses, bringing a wave of nausea with it.

"Why don't I take that for now." Platt said taking the bag from Erin and sitting it on the bedside table, when she saw what little color Erin had leach out when the smell of the burgers hit her.

"Thanks." Erin mumbled trying to breath through the nausea.

"I'll leave you ladies to it. Voight said to tell you he won't be able to make it back in tonight but he will be by in the morning to take you home Lindsay." Platt said

"I'm not leaving Jay." Erin told Platt.

"I'll let you sort that out with Hank. Nadia let me know when you're ready to go home and I'll send a patrol over to take you home." Platt told her before walking out.

"Thanks Sarge." Nadia said with a smile.

"Is it wrong to say she scares me a little bit." Erin said to Nadia once Platt had gone and her nausea was finally under control.

"She comes across as a hard ass but really she's just a marshmallow underneath it all." Nadia said.

"Are we taking about the same Trudy Platt?" Erin asked

"She knew I was worried about you and Jay, so she offered to drive me over so I could check on you two." Nadia told Erin.

"Huh." Erin said surprised by Nadia's confession about Platt.

"Are you two having a slumber party?"

"Jay." Erin said before scrambling out of bed her bed to stand beside Jay's.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked him.

"Better than before I think."

"That's good. But don't ever do that to me again. You sacred the shit out of me Jay." Erin told him.

"Sorry."

"You're lucky I love you." Erin said dropping a kiss on his thankfully much cooler forehead.

"Umm do you guys want me to leave you two alone." Nadia said with a grin watching the two detectives, who seemed to have forgotten she was in the room.

"Yes..."

"No..."

"Jay don't be rude." Erin scolded him. "Nadia you aren't going anywhere."

"Do I smell burgers?" Jay asked sniffing the air.

"Only you could wake up from surgery and think about food." Erin said with a shake of her head.

"No seriously can I?" Jay asked

"Yeah. I brought some in." Nadia told him.

"Great. I'm starving." Jay said.

"Jay I don't know if thats such a good idea." Erin told him.

"Why not?"

"Because you just had surgery is why."

"Yeah but I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Why don't you let me check with Will." Erin said and reached for her cell phone.

"You have my brothers number in your phone?" Jay asked

Erin chose to ignore Jay's question and after a quick conversation with Will Erin put down the phone and looked down at Jay.

"What did he say?" Jay wanted to know.

"He said he'll be up in a minute." Erin told him and was rewarded with a heart stopping smile.

"Just because he's coming up doesn't mean you'll be allowed to eat it." Erin warned him.

"Hey little brother. You're looking better than the last time I saw you." Will said as he walked in and saw his brother with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm probably feeling better than the last time you saw me."

"So it seems. Erin said you wanted you wanted a burger or something." Will said with a smirk.

"Oh_ Erin_ did, did she." Jay replied shooting a glare in Will's direction.

"See what I mean. He's definitely feeling better." Erin said rolling her eyes at Jay.

Will checked Jay's vitals and the print outs on one of the machines Jay was attached to.

"All your vitals are looking good." Will told Jay, before checking the incision site where they had removed his spleen, that had become infected.

"And everything is looking good here." Will said pressing a button to move Jay's bed into a sitting position. Satisfied that the infection was now under control.

"So I can eat the burger then?" Jay wanted to know.

"Well..." Will started but stopped abruptly when his pager went off.

"Come on bro." Jay pleaded.

"If I don't see it. It didn't happen. I've gotta go." Will said.

"That's not a no." Jay told Erin smugly as Will made a hasty exit.

"Here you go then." Erin said handing Jay the bag.

"Can you open it for me please. I do only have use of one arm."

Erin reluctantly opened the bag holding her breath so she couldn't smell the suddenly offensive smell of the burgers, pulling out one she screwed her nose up as she unwrapped it and then quickly passed it to Jay.

Erin tried not to gag as she watched Jay bite into the burger, using one hand didn't seem to be slowing him down any. Erin would have laughed or scolded him for being a pig, if the sight didn't make her want to vomit.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Jay asked after he'd scoffed down about half of his burger.

"Umm not right now." Erin replied, and stood up when the smell hit her again.

"I'll be right back." Erin said quickly and rushed to the bathroom and straight for the toilet unable to contain her nausea any longer.

When she was finally finished vomiting she splashed water on her face and cleaned her teeth, glad she'd left her toothbrush in here earlier.

She was feeling a bit shaky when she walked back into the room, Nadia and Jay talking about something that had happened at the precinct.

"Hey are you ok?" Jay asked when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine." Erin said and forced a smile.

"Are you sure you don't need a nurse?" Nadia asked as she noticed how pale Erin was.

"Yeah. They said I might feel nauseous for a few days because of the concussion." Erin said avoiding looking at Jay and Nadia.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to go and let you guys get some more rest." Nadia told Erin and Jay.

"You don't have to leave." Erin said feeling bad.

"It's been a long day. Besides Platt is sending a car over to take me home remember."

"Ok, well be careful." Erin said hugging the younger girl.

"I always am. Call me if you need anything." Nadia told Erin.

"Goodnight Jay. I'm glad you're ok." Nadia said giving his good arm a quick squeeze before leaving to go home.

"Come here." Jay said once he and Erin were alone again.

Erin pressed the button to lower the bed so they could get some sleep before getting up on the bed with Jay.

"Are you sure you're ok? Jay asked a frown marring his forehead as he curled his good arm around Erin.

"Never been better." Erin assured him, and it wasn't entirely a lie, because she never felt better than when she was is his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them.

I also don't work in the medical profession so apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter Six**

Erin woke up once again to the sensation of someone watching her.

She warily opened her eyes to see Hank standing at the end of the hospital bed, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"What?" Erin asked defensively and wished she'd kept her voice down when she felt Jay tense beside her as he woke up too.

"I see you two still have problems following direct orders."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erin asked sitting up.

She thought they'd gotten past this, that they had sorted everything out yesterday morning. That Hank while not ecstatic about her and Jay, wouldn't try and keep them apart any longer.

"It means that you were told to stay in your own bed. And yet here you are _again_, clearly not in your _own_ bed."

"That's my fault." Jay told Hank.

"Is it now?" Hank replied glaring at Jay this time.

"Jay we don't him an explanation." Erin said angrily

"Is that right?" Hank asked, a smile ghosting his lips causing Erin to narrow her eyes at him.

"Yes that's right." Erin told him as it occurred to her Hank was having way too much fun with this whole situation.

"You enjoying yourself Hank?" Erin asked because he was clearly messing with them.

"I am actually." Hank said with a smug smile.

"So not funny." Jay said clearly not sharing Voight's sense of humor.

"What are you doing here at...seven am anyway?" Erin asked looking at the clock on the wall, not quite ready to let Hank off the hook just yet.

"I've come to take you home." Hank told Erin.

"But I haven't been discharged yet."

"Well technically you were never admitted after you walked out of the ER. So I don't see that being an issue." Hank informed her clearly still enjoying his morning entertainment.

"There is no way I'm leaving Jay here alone."

"Erin I'll be fine. You should go home. Get some rest."Jay told her, the last thing he really wanted was for Erin to leave, not when he just got her back, but he didn't need to be pissing Hank off.

"Yes she should." Hank agreed with Jay, "Besides I just spoke to your brother and he said Erin should be fine to go home."

"You spoke to Will about me?" Erin asked anxiously. Not happy at all about Hank speaking to Will about her. Will wouldn't have told Hank about the pregnancy would he? If he had she was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

"Yes is that a problem?" Hank asked shooting her a questioning look.

"No. What else did Doctor Halstead have to say to you about me?" Erin asked trying to work out how much and what Hank knew.

"Nothing much just that you would be ok to come back to work next week and on light duty for a further week."

"What? I don't need to have a week off and be on light duty." Erin argued, trying not to let her relief show. Apparently Hank didn't know she was pregnant. Will was safe for now, but she did need to have serious conversation with Dr Halstead.

"This isn't up for discussion. Right Halstead." Hank said.

"Umm yeah, you were still sick last night." Jay said, ignoring the glare Erin shot him, and her muttered 'traitor' under her breath.

"See." Hank said, again shooting Erin a smug look.

"Fine. I'm not going to stand here and argue with both of you." Erin said, deciding she'd let them win this battle, for now anyway. She could only imagine what Jay and Hank would have to say when they found out she was pregnant. She'd be lucky if she ever got to leave her apartment again, and forget about work, there would definitely be a desk with her name on it in her future.

"Just let me get changed." A resigned Erin told Hank before grabbing her bag. Maybe the time at home this week would give her a chance to work out a plan for the future.

"I hope I can trust you two to behave yourselves while I'm gone? He has just been shot Hank." Erin said sweetly before shutting herself in the bathroom.

* * *

"So..." Jay said awkwardly.

"Ok. I'm only going to say this once so listen up Halstead. If you hurt her I will end you." Hank warned leaning over Jay

"Voight I love her. The last thing I would ever do is hurt her." Jay told him.

"Well you make sure of that _Jay_, because if you don't, they won't ever find your body." Hank told Jay.

"Look are we going to have a problem? Do I need to be looking for another job?" Jay asked.

"I'll tell you what I told Erin yesterday. You and Erin can do whatever you want away from work. But you don't bring it to the precinct. Ever. If either of you can't handle that, that is when we're going to have a problem."

"Thanks Voight." Jay said holding his hand out to Voight.

"You can thank me by making sure Erin is happy." Hank said shaking Jay's hand.

"You have my word." Jay promised.

* * *

"Everything ok out here?" Erin asked peeking around the bathroom door about fifteen minutes later. She hadn't heard any yelling or anything breaking so she assumed both men were still breathing.

"We're all good here. Right Jay?"

"Yep." Jay said popping the p. "All good."

"Here I got you a coffee." Hank said holding out a take-away coffee cup to her.

Erin walked over and took the offered cup of coffee from Hank. She took the lid off and inhaled the rich sent of the coffee. Which would have been fine, good even if the thought of drinking it didn't turn her suddenly sensitive stomach.

"That's how you drink it right?" White with one?" Hank asked confused about her reaction to the coffee. She normally couldn't function without at least two cups of coffee.

"Umm yeah." Erin said avoiding eye contact with both Hank and Jay, as she put the coffee down, as far away from her as possible. How the hell could she explain her sudden aversion to coffee without arousing suspicion?

"Thanks for that. But they said something about trying to avoid caffeine so soon after a concussion." Erin said hoping it sounded convincing, and nearly wept with relief as Will Halstead walked into the room.

"Good morning." Will said. "How is everyone this morning?"

After getting a mumbled answer from Jay, a 'fine' from Erin and a stare from Hank, Will busied himself checking Jay's vitals and the incision on his abdomen, and the one where the chest tube had been inserted to re-inflate Jay's lung.

"Everything is looking good Jay." Will told his brother.

"Good enough to get me out of here?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Well considering you had an infection and went back into surgery yesterday. I'd say that's a no."

"So when can I get out of here then?" Jay wanted to know.

"That is a question you need to ask your doctor not me." Will said.

"Yeah about that. I want a new doctor." Jay said.

"Jay..."

"No Will I want another doctor." Jay said adamantly there was no way he wanted to deal with his father again.

"Fine but he's not going to be happy about it."

"Since when has anything I've done ever made him happy." Jay said.

"So apparently I'm going home?" Erin said trying to change the topic of conversation when she notice that Jay was getting distressed.

"Yeah. You will need someone to stay with you for a couple of days, until the concussion symptoms clear up. And I don't want you driving, for at least a couple more days."

"I already have that sorted out." Hank told Will

"Oh you do, do you?" Erin asked Hank with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I do." Hank told her.

"Erin I have some paperwork for you to fill out before you go." Will told her.

"Do I need to do that now?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember where my office is?" Will said.

"Yeah I think so. I'll be there in a few minutes." Erin told Will and he headed out of the room.

"I'll go move that car around the front." Hank said picking up Erin's bag following Will out.

"So what did Hank really say?" Erin asked Jay as soon as Hank was out of ear shot, unable to wait any longer to find out.

"Exactly what he told you yesterday." Jay told her, deciding to keep the fact that Hank had threatened to 'end him' to himself.

"I still can't quite believe he's ok with us being together." Erin said.

"Well I did get shot in the shoulder." Jay said with a smirk, reminding Erin of the conversation they had weeks ago in her car.

"Yeah at least it wasn't the thigh." Erin replied with a smirk of her own.

"You know I really don't have to go home you know." Erin said sitting up on Jay's bed beside him.

"Yeah you do. You need to get some proper rest. You look tired." Jay told her.

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?"

"You could never look like shit." Jay told her with a half grin.

"Sweet talker." Erin said placing her hand over his heart and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey what was that?" Jay pouted up at Erin after their way to short kiss.

"Well considering the last time I kissed you, you ended up unconscious and back in surgery I thought I'd be careful this time."

Looking down at Jay's pouting face, Erin couldn't resist leaning in again and covering his lips with hers.

When they broke apart both were slightly breathless. Erin placed a quick kiss on Jay's forehead before straitening up.

"Get some sleep at home." Jay said.

"I will I promise. I'll come back in later tonight." Erin told Jay.

"Don't. Wait until tomorrow." Jay said with a shake of his head.

"I'll see you later tonight." Erin told him firmly.

"Well I better go and see your brother before Hank comes looking for me." Erin told Jay and reluctantly headed for the door.

"Erin..." Jay called out and she turned back to look at him.

"Love you." Jay tells her with a heart stopping smile.

"Love you too." Erin replied with a grin of her own.

Walking down the hallway to the elevator, Erin waited until the sliding doors opened before walking in and pressing the button for the floor where Will's office was. Erin leaned up against the back wall of the elevator and watched the floor numbers flash by. When the doors opened to the floor she needed she stepped out and collided with someone.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." William McNally said as he looked down at her, with a half smile so much like Jay's. William McNally was a good looking man, and looked exactly how she imagined Jay might look in thirty or so years.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"How's Jay this morning?" His father asked.

"He's doing ok." Erin replied evenly. After what Will had told her yesterday, she really had no idea how act around Jay's father.

"Good. That's good." William said looking everywhere but at Erin.

Erin moved to walk past him when he placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

"Look I don't know what Jay's told you about me but he is my son and despite everything I _do _still care about him..."

"Dr McNally, Jay has _never_ mentioned you to me. And maybe instead of telling _me_ this you should be telling your _son_." Erin told him shrugging of his hand and walked down the hallway towards Wills office.

"I can't decide if your father is an unfeeling prick or just emotionally inept." Erin ranted as she barged into Will's office without knocking on the door.

"That's a question I've been asking myself for years." Will replied looking up at her from some paperwork on his desk.

"I take it you just ran into him?" Will asked Erin who was very clearly pissed.

"Yeah." Erin said slumping down into the chair opposite to Will's.

"So why did you want to see me?" Erin asked Will.

"Here is the name and number of a friend who's an OBGYN, she's expecting your call." Will told Erin handing her a card.

"Thanks." Erin said gripping the card.

"No problem."

"I'd better get going before Hank comes looking for me." Erin told him getting to her feet.

"I'll keep you updated on Jay." Will said as he walked Erin to the door.

"I'd appreciate that. Seeing as I'm being forced to leave him."

"Voight blindsided me this morning telling me he was here to take you home, unless there was a reason for him not to."

"And you told him?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact you have a concussion. And when you could go back to work." Will assured her.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way. Off work for one week and on light duties for another. Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Its's standard procedure for someone who has had two serious concussions in a few months. That and the fact that you are pregnant it was definitely necessary." Will told her.

"Between you, Jay and Hank I'm never going to win an argument again am I?"

"Probably not. It's not just you, you need to worry about now Erin." Will told her.

"Yeah I know. And I guess it's going to take some getting used to." Erin said.

"I know it's none of my business but have you told Jay yet about the baby?" Will asked her.

"No not yet. I'm going to come back in tonight. I'll tell him then." Erin said feeling slightly sick at the thought of telling Jay. Not because of how she thought he'd react badly. But because she was worried he would feel obligated to stay with her even if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Now I really need to go." Erin said and opened the door of Will's office.

"Promise me you'll call my friend." Will called out before she could shut the door.

"I will." Erin replied.

A few minutes later Erin walked out the front entrance of Chicago Med and was not surprised to see Hank's black SVU parked right out the front.

She quickly got into the passenger seat and once she was buckled in, Hank wasted no time driving away from the hospital.

Erin was surprised when ten minutes later they were actually heading in the direction of her apartment and not Hank's house. Five minutes later and they were pulling up out the front of her apartment building.

"Wait there I'll help you out." Hank said and jumped out of the SUV before Erin could protest.

"Hank I told you I was fine and I meant it." Erin told Hank with a sigh.

"Then why do you look like you're about to pass out at any second." Hank replied grabbing her bag and assisting Erin out of the vehicle.

"That was your crappy driving." Erin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Hank held onto her arm as they made their way into the building and into the elevator, only dropping his hold on her arm as they stopped outside her apartment door.

Hank knocked on her apartment door and a moment later Nadia opened the door.

"Morning Sarge, morning Erin." Nadia said stepping back allowing Hank and Erin room to enter the apartment.

"Hey Nadia. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work." Erin wondered taking in the sight of her flatmate dressed casually in black skinny jeans and a red shirt.

"Well..." The young brunette started

"Nadia's not going into work for the next couple of days." Hank told Erin.

"I don't need a babysitter." Erin fumed.

"Well it's either stay here with Nadia or come home with me." Hank told her.

"I'm going to go lay down." Erin said shrugging off Hanks attempt at assisting her before walking into her bedroom.

She though seriously about slamming the door, but the lingering headache told her that wouldn't be a very good idea. She walked over to her bed and lay down against her pillows and closed her eyes. About ten minutes later there was a soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Erin said in her usual husky voice.

"Hey are you still mad at me." Nadia asked her as she tentatively walked into Erin's bedroom.

"I wasn't ever mad at you. I'm just sick of everyone thinking they know what's best for me." Erin told her friend and flatmate.

"Voight is just worried about you." Nadia told her.

"Yeah I know." Erin said with a sigh. "Is he still here?"

"He left a few minutes ago to head into the precinct."

"Did he say anything?"

"Something about you still acting like you were fifteen and how at least the door slamming seemed to have stopped."

"Great." Erin said with a sigh. She probably owed Hank an apology for acting like a brat.

"I made breakfast if you want any."

"Thanks." Erin said getting to her feet.

She walked with Nadia into the living room and sat at the breakfast bar, while Nadia busied herself in the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you'd feel like so I kinda went a bit crazy." Nadia told her with a smile.

"You didn't have to go to any trouble."

"It was no trouble. I've got bacon and eggs, pancakes and fruit salad." Nadia said setting plates of food in front of Erin. "Oh and I've got coffee too."

Erin looked down at the plates of food and tried to suppress a shudder when the smell of the food before her wafted up at her. At least now she knew why the thought of certain foods would turn her stomach over the past couple of weeks. She had just put it down to being upset about ending things with Jay and the stress of work. But apparently baby Halstead didn't like what she normally ate.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Nadia asked taking a seat next to Erin.

"I think I might just stick to fruit salad." Erin said scooping a couple of spoonfuls into a bowl, while surreptitiously pushing the bacon and scrambled eggs as far away from her as possible.

"Do you want some coffee?" Nadia asked

"No thanks I'll just have some water." Erin said grabbing a bottle off the bench.

"Jay doing ok today?" Nadia wanted to know.

"Yeah he's doing a lot better today." Erin told her, a small smile on her lips as she though about Jay.

"So you and Jay seem pretty cozy from what I hear." Nadia said with a smirk.

"And exactly what are you hearing?" Erin replied.

"Well it's not so much what I've been hearing that past two weeks, but I sure was hearing a few interesting things before that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Erin said feeling her cheeks flush with color.

"Sure you don't." Nadia told her with a wink. "Oh God Jay, just like that." Nadia imitated Erin's husky voice.

"Oh my god." Erin said dropping her head in her hands, while Nadia laughed at her friends obvious embarrassment. Nadia had obviously hear her and Jay together.

"Hey at least you were having fun." Nadia said still laughing.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Erin asked. Erin had snuck Jay in and out of her apartment when Nadia was either out, in bed or at night school studying. They thought they'd done a good job of keeping their relationship under wraps, but apparently they'd fooled no one.

"I was waiting for you to tell me." Nadia told Erin.

"I was going to tell you a hundred times, but to be honest I didn't want to jinx things, because they were going so well. Which is _so_ not normal for me. And then Hank found out and we decided to cool things between us. And by then I didn't want to talk about it to any one." Erin explained.

"So that's why you've both been so unhappy lately." Nadia realized, "I did wonder why Jay was asking me how you were."

"He was asking about me?"

"Yeah. More than once. I was so tempted to tell him I knew about the two of you, but he looked like someone stole his favorite toy. At least now I now why."

"So what changed?" Nadia wanted to know.

"When Jay got shot, and I thought he was going to die, all I could think of was that I wouldn't get to tell him I love him. And I promised myself if he was ok, I wasn't going to let anyone or anything keep us apart, not even Hank."

"I knew you two wouldn't be able to keep in professional." Nadia said with a smirk, she had told Atwater and Dawson that there was something going on between the two partners, and that was even before she heard it first hand.

"Just for interest's sake when did you and Jay get together?" Nadia wanted to know.

"After I left intelligence to work at the Task Force." Erin told Nadia, there was no reason to keep it quiet now, not that they had before apparently, kept it quiet that is. Well her anyway.

"Hah. I knew it." Nadia said clapping her hands together, before picking up her cell phone and tapping out a message.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I'm telling the guys I won the bet." Nadia said looking ridiculously happy with herself.

"Wait. You had a bet going about me and Jay? Who was in on this bet?" Erin wanted to know, she didn't know if she should be pissed, horrified or amused.

"Umm, just me, Atwater, Dawson, Ruzek, Burgess, Roman, Al, oh and Platt." Nadia finished, and Erin sat there her mouth hanging open.

"So basically everyone bar Voight was in on this 'bet.'" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Nadia said, thinking that maybe telling Erin about the bet was the best idea.

"And exactly how much money did you win?" Erin wanted to know.

"About a grand I think." Nadia told her with a smile.

"Shit. You guys don't mess around." Erin said, "How did this whole bet thing start?"

"The week after Benbenick put that hit out on Jay. It seems that a few people noticed how concerned you were about Jay."

"He's my partner, of course I was concerned about him." Erin found herself protesting.

"Your partner who you are in love with." Nadia reminded her.

"Yeah but back then there was nothing going on."

"Well from what I hear you two have been doing this dance since you first got partnered together."

"What... who told you that?" Erin wanted to know.

"Are you telling me it's not true?"

"There always been something there I guess." Erin told Nadia honestly.

"Exactly." Nadia said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Nadia asked Erin pushing the plate of bacon and eggs towards her.

"No. I'm good thanks. I might go a get some rest." Erin said as a wave of exhaustion swept over her.

"Let me know if you need anything." Nadia told her.

Erin walked into her bedroom and shut the door, sitting on the side of her bed she reached into her pocket and pulled out the business card Will had given her earlier, his friends name was Dr Elizabeth Sutton. Erin reached for her cell phone and quickly dialed the number on the card. Before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Good Morning Doctor Sutton's rooms." A female voice sounded over the phone.

"Umm hi, My name is Erin Lindsay, I need to make an appointment to see Dr Sutton." Erin told the woman on the other end of the line.

"Detective Lindsay, we've been expecting your call. Dr Sutton has an appointment available this afternoon at four pm, if that works for you?"

"Oh so soon." Erin didn't expect to be able to get in so soon. "Yeah I guess that works for me."

The receptionist gave Erin a few instructions, including having a full bladder so that they could do an ultrasound of the baby, before she hung up the phone. After another quick phone call to check in on Jay, who was sleeping comfortably apparently, Erin decided to catch up on some much needed sleep herself, it was only nine am so she had plenty of time before she had to go to her doctors appointment.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

As much as she was craving sleep, unfortunately sleep proved to be elusive, there were just too many things running through Erin's mind. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning, she gave up on getting any more sleep. Throwing off the covers, Erin sat up and was immediately hit by a wave of nausea. Lurching to her feet, she was thankful she didn't have far to go to make it to her en-suite bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of her toilet, she lost what little food she had managed to eat.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, the nausea finally subsided, probably due to the fact that there was nothing left in her stomach, Erin carefully got to her feet and groaned when she saw how terrible she looked in the mirror hanging over her sink. Where was that pregnancy glow everyone always talked about? Because she had clearly missed out on it.

After cleaning her teeth and having a shower, Erin dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black hoody that Jay had left at her place before they had broken things off. It was way too big on her, but comfortable and comforting, and smelt like him too. That scent that was Jay, a mixture of gun powder and Jay's cologne.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep for ages." Nadia commented when Erin emerged from her bedroom.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Erin told her walking over and sinking onto the leather couch.

"Will Halstead rang to speak to you while you were in the shower." Nadia told her, she had gone to wake Erin up when the call had come through, but Erin hadn't been in bed and the shower had been running.

"Is Jay ok?" Erin asked in a panic.

"Jay's fine." Nadia said quickly. "Will said something about remembering to make that doctors appointment."

"Will huh?" Erin commented, trying not to smile, when she noticed the twinkle in Nadia's brown eyes when she mentioned the good looking doctor.

"Well that's his name right?"

"Oh that's his name alright." Erin told her with a smirk.

"What's that meant to mean?" Nadia wanted to know.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That Halstead dazed look you have going on. It's one I know well."

"What? No I don't. Besides he is way too old for me. I mean he's over thirty right?"

"He's also a complete player from what I hear." Erin told Nadia.

"Erin I have no idea what your'e talking about. Maybe you hit your head harder than they thought."

"Yeah. Sure if that's what you need to think, go right ahead. I am a detective you know."

"Yeah and you and Jay are suppose to be good at undercover, and look how well that turned out for you both." Nadia scoffed, only to be shot a withering stare and eyebrow raise from Erin.

"So did you make it?" Nadia asked changing to a safer topic.

"Did I make what?"

"The appointment _Dr_ Halstead asked about?"

"Yeah for four o'clock today, can I get you to drive me please. I'm not meant to drive for a few days because of the concussion."

"Yeah sure." Nadia said going back to the dining table, where her school books were scattered over the surface.

"How's the studying going?" Erin asked, Nadia was working hard to get into the police academy at the moment.

"It's going well. Sargent Platt has been a huge help."

* * *

A few hours and way too much water Erin and Nadia were headed to Erin's doctors appointment. Erin sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of her car, trying not to fidget too much as Nadia drove. She felt like she was about to burst, with all the water she'd drunk. Was it possible to drink too much water? She hoped not. She also hoped she didn't have to wait too long to get in to see the doctor.

Nadia pulled up the out the front of a nondescript red brick office building.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Nadia asked when Erin just sat there looking up at the building, making no attempt to get out of the car.

"I'll be fine. But thanks. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be. I'll text you when I'm coming out." Erin told her, making herself move and get out of the car.

After taking a deep breath Erin walked into the office building and up to the reception desk. After giving the receptionist her name she was give what seemed like a mountain of paperwork to fill in and shown to a waiting room.

Erin sat down and attempted to fill in the paperwork, there were so many questions, from when she had her last period, to any allergies she had, to family medical history, to questions about Jay as the baby's father. Erin would be lying if she said she didn't find the whole thing overwhelming, add to that her urgent need for that bathroom, and being nervous about the whole situation, Erin was not in the best of moods when her name was finally called.

She was taken into an elegant but understated office where another blood sample was taken and she sat impatiently waiting for the doctor to appear.

"Detective Lindsay, I'm Lizzie Sutton, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr Sutton said as she breezed into the room. She was in her forties with dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. Her friendly demeanor immidiately putting Erin at ease.

"Hi nice to meet you." Erin told her.

"I'm guessing you're feeling a little overwhelmed and a lot terrified at the moment, am I right?" She asked putting on a pair of black glasses.

"You could say that." Erin told her.

"Well hopefully I can alleviate some of your fears and answer any questions you have."

"I know you have to be feeling uncomfortable at the moment so we'll get the ultrasound out of the way first." Dr Sutton handed her a paper gown and left the room.

Erin quickly changed into the paper gown and sat back down to wait for Dr Sutton to come back into the room. When she came back into the room minutes later Erin was asked to get up on the examination table and to pull up her gown so her stomach was exposed.

"Now from looking at your blood work, it looks like you are between six to eight weeks pregnant."

"You can tell that by my blood work."

"At this stage its an estimate due to the hCG levels in your blood, and because you can't pin point when your last period was we'll use the ultrasound to determine how far along you are."

"This may be cold." The doctor told Erin, who nearly jumped when she cold gel was squirted on her bare abdomen.

"How does this work?" Erin wanted to know.

"I move the transducer slowly over your belly and we can see the pictures on the screen here."

Erin held her breath as the doctor moved the wand over her, and watched the screen.

"Ok see that there?" Dr Sutton said pointing at what looked to Erin like a blob on the screen.

"Yeah I guess."

"That is the gestational sac. And that right there is your baby."

"Thats my baby?" Erin said in wonder, tears filling her eyes.

"It sure is. And from the size I would say you are seven weeks along." She explained.

"It's so tiny. Is it ok?" Erin asked

"Every thing is looking good and the heartbeat is strong."

"So everything is ok?"

"Everything is as it should be." Dr Sutton assured Erin.

Erin was finally able to go to the bathroom and nearly wept with relief as she was finally able to empty her bursting bladder. She was put through a battery of other tests before she was able to get dressed again in her own clothes.

"I have a lot of questions." Erin said when she was finally sitting across the desk from Dr Sutton again.

The most important question being when was the morning sickness likely to stop. Erin was less that impressed when she found out that it would likely continue until she entered the second trimester of her pregnancy. The second being what kind of impact her job could have on the pregnancy. Erin was assured that she could continue to do her job as long as she felt comfortable, as long as she took necessary precautions. Although she may have down played the danger her job entailed just a little bit. Erin was given a list of foods she should avoid, a pile of reading material and instructions to ring Dr Sutton if she had any questions or concerns. Although her questions had been answers and she wasn't as terrified as she had been earlier, she was definitely still very much overwhelmed by the whole thing. After putting the pile papers in her bag and tapping out a quick message to Nadia, she looked down again at the ultrasound print out at her baby. Her and Jay's baby. And vowed to do anything and everything to protect the life growing inside of her.

"How'd it go? Everything ok" Nadia asked as Erin opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Everything is perfect." Erin said with a small smile thinking about the print out in left pocket of Jay's back hoodie.

"Do you think you can take me to Chicago Med?" Erin asked as Nadia pulled out into traffic.

"No problem." Nadia said and pulled into the car park at Chicago Med ten minutes later. The two quickly made their way into the hospital.

"You seem keen to go into the hospital." Erin commented.

"Just want to see how Halstead is doing?" Nadia told Erin.

"And which Halstead might that be?" Erin asked with a smirk.

"I'm not going to bother answering that question." Nadia said with a glare at Erin as they walked up the hallway towards the elevators.

"I was just joking."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Fine sorry."

"Nadia would you be able to do me a huge favor?"Erin asked.

"You want a favor after that?"

"Well considering I won you a grand I'd say that's a yes." Erin reminded her roommate.

"Fine."

"Would you mind going down to the cafeteria and getting a salad and a couple of sandwiches?" Erin asked Nadia hoping that would give her enough time to talk to Jay.

"Sure no problem, I can manage that. I'll meet you up there."

"Maybe a couple of bottles of water. And some orange juice." Erin added stepping into the elevator

"I'll see you in a bit."

"You never know who you might bump into down there." Erin said just as the elevator door was closing.

Erin got off the elevator on the floor where Jay's room was, and quickly walked down the hallway to Jay's room.

The first thing she saw when she walked into the room was Jay fighting to get his sling off his left arm. And when he didn't succeed with that started trying to pull of the the various monitors and IV's he was attached to.

"Hey what are you doing?" Erin asked as she rushed to Jay's side trying to still Jay's hands.

"I need to get out of here." Jay told her, his eyes wild and at the same time pleading.

"You're not going anywhere. You went back into surgery yesterday."

"I can't handle laying here doing nothing. It's driving me crazy."

"Do you want me to talk to you father or Will?" Erin asked, not really crazy about the idea of talking to Dr McNally, but if she got an answer for Jay then she would do it.

"I don't want you any where near my father." Jay told her reaching out for her hand and pulling her onto the bed next to him.

"So how was your day?" Jay asked as Erin rested her head on his good shoulder.

"It's good to be home. Voight made Nadia take to day off to babysit me."

"Hey at least he didn't take you home with him."

"Yeah I was surprised he didn't." Erin told him.

"So did you manage to get some sleep?" Jay asked her brushing the hair back off her face.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I still look like shit?"

"No that's me asking if you got any sleep." Jay told her with a half smile.

"Not really. My bed seemed too big and empty without you next to me." Erin told him.

"We'll have to fix that when I get out of here."

"Yes we will." She agreed.

"Hey Jay, I need to tell you something." Erin said sitting up next to Jay on the bed.

"What's wrong Erin?" Jay asked when he saw the rising panic on her face.

"I'm..."

"You're what?" Jay asked Erin urgently.

"I'm going to be sick..." Erin said jumping off the bed, her hand covering her mouth as she raced for the bathroom.

This was not how telling Jay about the baby was meant to go Erin thought to herself as she got up close and personal with her second toilet of the day.

"Erin are you ok?" She heard Jay yell from his hospital bed.

"I'll be out in a minute." Erin answered as she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor. She rinsed her mouth out and splashed water on her face before walking back into the other room.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked asked when she walked out of the bathroom

"Yes. No. I'm not sure."

"What's wrong Erin? Jay asked her starting to panic. " Just tell me, you're starting to scare the hell out of me."

"Please don't hate me..."Erin said taking a deep breath.

"Erin I could never hate you." Jay told her as she comes to a stop next to his bed, her hands twisting in his black hoodie. "Whatever's wrong I'm-"

"I'm pregnant." Erin finally blurts out before dropping into the chair next to his bed.

"Pregnant...as in?"

"We're having a baby." Erin confirmed, only to be met with silence.

"Jay say something." Erin pleaded.

"Wow."

"Wow?" Erin questioned.

"We're gonna have a baby." Jay repeated quietly.

"I know it's a shock. And it certainly wasn't planned. I forgot to get my shot. I can't believe I was so stupid. Oh my god you must hate me. And you must be freaking out. Because I know I'm freaking out..."

"Erin take a breath." Jay tells her gently, because he had never seen her is this state before. His voice finally putting a stop to her rant, causing her to take a much needed breath.

"I'm so sorry Jay it's all my fault." Erin said tears filling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm at fault too Erin. " Jay told her, pulling her up onto the bed with him.

"I know we didn't plan this, so I understand if this isn't what you want. And I won't blame you for walking away." Erin told him.

"Erin I promised I'd always have your back and I meant it."

"Yeah I know, but a baby wasn't in the picture when you said that."

"Is this what you want?" Jay asked her.

"I wasn't sure at first. But Jay it's our baby. So yes I think it is."

"Well then we're having a baby. You aren't in this alone Erin. I promise you that." Jay told her.

"And everything's ok right?" Jay asked "Shit I didn't hurt you when I tackled you did I?"

"No. I'm fine. We're fine." Erin assured him. " I went to the doctor today and she said everything looked good so far."

"Here..." Erin said pulling the now crumpled ultrasound print out of their baby out and passing it to Jay and pointing out the baby to Jay.

"Wow." Jay said tracing his finger over the image.

"How far along are you?" Jay wanted to know

"I'm seven weeks, so uh, it must have been that time..."

"In the locker room." Jay finished for her, with a smirk thinking back to the night seven weeks ago when he and Erin had been stuck back at the precinct late one night catching up on paper work. It had just been the two of them alone. Everyone else had been long gone. Something they had taken full advantage of.

"Yeah." Erin answered with a smirk of her own.

"So a baby huh?" Jay said with a half smile.

"Yeah."

"Shit." Jay said suddenly.

"What?" Erin asked sitting up.

"Voight is going to kill me for knocking up his little girl."

"And that's exactly why we aren't going to tell anyone just yet. And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not his 'little girl.'" Erin told him.

"I think it's Voight you need to remind of that fact..."

"Hey look who I found wandering around down stairs." Will Halstead said walking into the room his hands full of food, Nadia hot on his heels.

"Fancy that." Erin said raising her eyebrow at Nadia who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Do you want us to come back?" Will asked looking between Erin and Jay.

"No that's fine. We're starving." Erin said.

"Couldn't stay away I see." Will said to Erin, as he dumped the rather large selection of food on the end of Jay's bed.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a bit of everything." Nadia said setting a couple of bottles of water and orange juice on the table next to Jay's bed.

"Thanks Nadia." Jay said.

"Careful." Jay warned Will as he tossed a sandwich to him, which landed a little too close to Erin for his liking.

"Jay." Erin said said rolling her eyes.

"What? He can't just be throwing that at you. What it hurt..."

"My head is fine now." Erin said giving Jay a warning glare, "Here eat your sandwich." Erin told him, at least if his mouth was full of food, he couldn't fit his foot in it. Well she hoped so anyway as she looked around the hospital room.

Will just stood there that Halstead smirk on his face as he realized why his little brother was acting like an idiot. Nadia sat on the other side of Jay's bed clearly checking out the older Halstead brother. Jay started to eat his sandwich, while Erin couldn't help but think, that if Jay was this bad about a sandwich being thrown in her general direction, how was he going to be when it was bullets or fists started flying. This pregnancy was definitely going to be interesting. And they hadn't even told Hank yet.

Thanks for reading. I couldn't find a good spot to finish this chapter

so I kept writing, and writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own anything,

just borrowing these characters to try and make it though the hiatus!

I apologise for any mistakes I have made.

**Chapter Seven**

Some time after they had finished eating their dinner of sandwiches and salad from the hospital cafeteria, Jay had noticed Erin go a nasty shade of green. When he suggested that Nadia drive her home, he'd expected her to argue with him, but surprisingly she hadn't put up much of a fight which proved she felt as bad as she looked.

Now it was just him and Will in the hospital room. Will had turned on the TV and was completely engrossed in the Blackhawks game he was watching. Jay on the other hand was not. His eyes may have been on the TV screen but his mind was somewhere else entirely. That somewhere else was the news that he was going to be a father. That he and Erin were having a baby.

He thought about the photo Erin had showed him, her pointing out the tiny baby that was theirs. Although he couldn't really make out anything in the picture other than a blob and a shadow just bigger than the size a of pea.

Jay alternated between being shit scared and excited about the baby and frustrated at being stuck in hospital. He needed to get out of this place so he and Erin could talk without being interrupted every couple of minutes. There was nothing he hated more than laying there not able to get up and do anything, and feeling completely useless. He was feeling a lot better tonight and hadn't had to push the button on his pain relief since morning, and was determined to get out of hospital as soon as possible even if that meant checking himself out.

"Jay you ok?" Will asked his brother as Jay stared off into space not even pretending to be paying attention to the game any longer.

"Huh?" Jay mumbled, Will's voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry did you say something?" Jay asked blinking at Will.

"I asked if you were ok, you didn't even notice that last score. It was an awesome shot."

"Yeah, just got a bit on my mind." Jay said, turning his gaze back to the TV.

"Erin told you." Will guessed.

"Wait. You know? How do you know?" Jay asked shooting his brother questioning look, he couldn't imagine Erin telling his brother of all people about the baby.

"Erin left the ER without being checked out the other night. Because she was so worried about you."

"And you just let her leave?"

"No. I made her a deal that if I took her to you, she'd let me take a look at her to make sure she was ok. I ran a few tests the next morning when it was clear there was something more going on than just a concussion. Then the test results came back and..."

"She's pregnant." Jay finished for his brother.

"Yeah. I think it's fair to say that it came as somewhat of a shock."

"Yeah." Jay said. He was worried about Erin. He'd seen the way she could shut down when she felt backed into a corner, and he was worried that being pregnant was going to make her feel trapped. And that she'd panic and run.

"This isn't really something she can run away from Jay." Will said and Jay realized he'd voiced his fears about Erin out loud.

"I hope not, coz she's _it_ for me man."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell by the goofy look on your face when you first introduced me to her." Will told Jay.

"So how are _you_ doing with it? The news about the baby I mean?" Will asked him.

"I don't know. Ok I guess. I feel like I should be freaking out, but I'm not. I guess I'm more concerned about Erin, and being a shitty father. We didn't exactly have a great role model."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But the fact that you're already worried about it, tells me you're gonna be good father."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Besides you normally excel at anything you set your mind to, football, the army, being a cop, being a pain in my ass." Will said to Jay with a smirk.

"Very funny Will. Thanks though."

"Well I must say I never expected it to be _you_ who would produce the first Halstead heir. And certainly not any time soon." Will told Jay.

"Yeah me either. The way you go through women I thought for sure it'd be you. Hell thinking about it, are you sure you don't have a couple of kids running around out there somewhere?. " Jay said with a smirk.

"Hilarious Jay." Will said, "Hey don't twins run in the family?" He asked Jay with a shit eating grin.

"Not funny bro." Jay said paling slightly.

"Yeah well it wasn't me that knocked up my girlfriend." Will retorted.

"Point taken." Jay conceded.

"So Dad didn't come to see you at all today?" Will asked. He'd spoken to their father this morning before Erin had come to see him, letting him know that Jay had requested another doctor. But he had no idea how their father was going to react to that news.

"No. I haven't seen him. Thanks for talking to him for me though." Jay said, which reminded him of the other reason we wanted out of here. His Father.

As glad as he was that he hadn't had to deal with his father today, he knew it was only a matter of time before his father came to see him again. And he really didn't want to deal with that at the moment, when he had so much else going on. Which meant the quicker he could get himself out of here the better.

"You know you're gonna have to sit down and work this shit out with him eventually don't you?" Will said as he noticed a shadow pass over Jay's face at the mention of their father.

"I'm done trying to work things out with him Will. I tried for years after Mom died and he shot me down every single time. So yeah I'm done."

"Jay I know things were bad after Mom died..."

"They were bad long before that Will. You just weren't there to see it." Jay said.

"I know I wasn't there Jay, you don't need to remind me." Will retorted thinking about how he checked out after their Mom had died, and even before that really. His life was a blur of women, alcohol and drugs back then. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to pass medical school at all.

"That's not what I meant." Jay sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was rehash one of the worst times in his life. Or argue with his brother for that matter. "Do we need to talk about this now?"

"No. But I think you _both_ need to sit down and work this out."

"There's nothing to work out Will. I told you I'm done."

"Fine. I'll drop it for now. But just let me ask you this. Wouldn't you like to have some sort of relationship with Dad before you become a father."

"To be honest Will, at this point I'm not sure I wan't him to have anything to do with Erin _or_ the baby."

"Well I guess that's your choice to make Jay. I've gotta head down to work now. I'll check in with you after I finish my shift."

"Fine." Jay replied as Will turned and walked out of the hospital room.

Jay closed his eyes and rubbed his good hand over his eyes. He hated arguing with his brother, but the subject of their father had always been a contentious issue between the two of them.

Will had always had a better relationship with their father than Jay. Sharing their father's love of all things science and medicine. And following in the footsteps of his and countless other Halstead's and McNally's before him, going to Harvard to study Medicine and becoming then becoming a successful surgeon.

Jay had never shown any interest in science or becoming a doctor, instead excelling at sports. Although from a young age he had known it was expected of him to follow in family tradition and head off to medical school.

But when the time came for him send out college applications Jay knew he couldn't do what his father wanted, so he'd followed Mouse and another friend Cam and enlisted in the Army. And that had been the beginning of the end of Jay's relationship with his father. And the beginning of the worst few years of his life.

Noise from the television thankfully jerked him back to the present, and he saw that the Blackhawks had won the game 2-1. The last thing he needed to think about at the moment was his time in the Army. Especially when he was stuck in here, looking at the same four walls for days. He really needed to get out of here. If Will was heading down to work that meant that it was nearly shift change-over time. And surely enough time for him to get the hell out of here.

Jay sat up in his hospital bed the pain in his chest taking his breath away for a minute and making him slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes and breathed through the pain, when it was at a more bearable level he tied again to sit up, this time slowly.

When at last he was in a sitting position he took stock of his injuries. He couldn't do anything about his shoulder and unfortunately the sling would have to stay. His ribs were ok if he didn't move too suddenly, or breath too deeply, and after probing the incision site where they removed his spleen, he decided that was the least of his problems. He ripped off the various wires, hooking up to the machines next to his bed, and was glad than he no longer had a catheter in. He looked down at his right hand and the IV he was hooked up to and decided that wasn't going to be as easy to get rid of one handed.

Ignoring the alarm of a machine going off to his left Jay swung his legs around so that they were dangling off the bed. He moved his right hand up so he could reach his left hand and yanked the IV out of his hand, and then slowly dropped his bare feet to the floor. With his right arm braced on the bed stood up, happy when the pain wasn't too bad. Spotting his back back bag on the bed that Erin had slept in, he shuffled over and pulled out the clothes inside.

Ten minutes later Jay leaned heavily against the wall in the bathroom out of breath and sweating like he'd just run a marathon, dressed in black sweat pants and hoody than had been a struggle to get on. He'd have to go shoeless, as he had absolutely no hope of bending over to put on a pain of shoes or doing it one handed.

When he was confident he could walk without face-planting the floor, he walked back over to the bed and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts before finding the one he needed, and brought the phone to his ear as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey it's me I need you to come and pick me up from Chicago Med."

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

By the time Nadia pulled up in front of the apartment building Erin was finally starting to feel better. With a bit of luck she might actually be able to keep a meal down for the first time in what felt like ages.

The drive home had been silent and Erin could feel Nadia's questioning gaze on her more than once. It was obvious Nadia knew something was up with her but she had no clue what it was. Erin didn't want to tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet, she was only seven weeks along after all, there was no physical proof that she was pregnant yet and plenty that could still go wrong. And any symptoms of her pregnancy she could easily put down to the concussion or worry about Jay. Right?

She just needed to find something that could settle her stomach, and that baby Halstead liked over the next couple of day's so she could survive being back at work. Even if she was relegated to desk duty for a week. Which when she thought about it now maybe was a blessing in disguise.

When they got inside the apartment Erin sank down onto the couch next to Nadia who switched the TV onto the Blackhawks game. Erin though of all the reading material the doctor had given her to read and wondered how long she could feign interest in the game before she shut herself in her room. Not long apparently.

"I'm still not feeling great, so I'm gonna head to bed." Erin told Nadia a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Nadia." Erin said and grabbed her bag on the way to her bedroom.

She sat down on her bed and took out the second copy of the sonogram photo out of her bag, she'd left the other copy with Jay. Tracing her finger over the image she still could't quite believe she was pregnant.

While her doctors appointment this afternoon had answered some of her questions, she found that she had even more questions now. The Doctor had told her to write down any questions she had and to call her.

Grabbing her tablet off her bedside table Erin went online and had downloaded three pregnancy books in a matter of minutes. Seeing that it was nearing eleven pm she set the tablet down on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

With her nightly routine completed Erin took off her jeans, Jay's hoody and her top and bra, and picked up one of the t-shirts Jay had left behind and slipped it over her head.

Walking over to her bed Erin got in under the covers and reached for one of the information booklets the doctor gave her. After reading through it Erin started to panic. Rather than reassuring her, what she was reading made her realize how absolutely clueless she was about pregnancy and babies. How the hell was she suppose to remember everything she should and shouldn't do. What if she ended up accidentally doing something that harmed the baby?

Satisfied that she had confused herself enough for one night, Erin leaned over to switch of her bedside lamp off, when she heard a commotion from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Erin I think you better get out here." Nadia called out through Erin's closed bedroom door.

On high alert, Erin sat up and instinctively reached for her gun, which of course wasn't there. She jumped out of bed, raced to her bedroom door and flung it open so hard in bounced off the wall. The sight before her shocking her more than a gun wielding intruder ever could.

"Jay?" Erin asked thinking she must be hallucinating, that there was no way that Jay could possibly be standing in her living room. Make that barely standing in her living room, Erin mentally added taking in the way Mouse seemed to the only thing stopping Jay from hitting her polished hardwood floor.

"Hey." Jay rasped out, trying to send Erin a reassuring smile, one that ended up being more of a grimace, as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

"Jay what the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be in hospital." Erin asked urgently as she rushed over to Jay and helped Mouse guide him to sit on her couch.

"Just – give me a minute." Jay gasped out leaning his head back against the back of Erin's couch.

"Explain." Erin commanded turing an icy stare towards Mouse, who rubbed a nervous hand through his hair and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well? I'm waiting." Erin pressed looking from Mouse who apparently refused to give her an answer, then to Jay, who seemed incapable of giving her an answer.

"Erin I had to get out of there." Jay finally stated, his eyes pleading for her understanding.

"And they just let you walk out of there?" Erin wanted to know.

"Well no. I signed myself out AMA. And called Mouse to pick me up."

"And you thought that was a good idea Mouse?"

"Umm, well I –" Mouse stuttered out, averting his eyes off Erin, who standing there in just a Blackhawks t-shirt that clearly belonged to his buddy, and cursed himself for not figuring it out earlier. All the signs were there, he'd just missed them.

"Does your brother know where you are?" Erin asked Jay, cutting off anything Mouse was going to say.

"Judging by the way his umm, phone has been blowing up, I'd ah say, Will knows where Jay _isn't_ at." Mouse told her sheepishly.

"Jay you nearly _died_. They had to rush you back into surgery yesterday. You need to be back in hospital."

"The only place I need to be right now is with you."

"Jay –"

"Please Erin. I won't go back there."

"What if you get another infection or something else goes wrong?" Erin asked her voice rising with panic at the thought of something else happening to Jay.

"I've ah, got some medication here for him. Some painkillers and antibiotics." Mouse said holding up a paper bag for her to see.

"Want me to take that?" Nadia, who had been quietly watching the drama unfold in front her, asked.

Mouse wasted no time in handing the package of Jay's medication over to Nadia, eager to divert Erin's wrath if only for a moment. He found the blond detective intimidating in the best of circumstances, and at the moment she was down right scary.

"Maybe we should get him to your room so he can lay down." Nadia said as she sat the medication on the kitchen bench.

Erin looked down at Jay who was clearly warn out after his eventful evening, and sighed. She knew how stubborn Jay could be and she couldn't make him go back to hospital, short of forcing him back there and handcuffing him to the bed, if he didn't want to be there.

Between the three of them, they were able to get Jay on his feet and carefully negotiated their way into Erin's bedroom.

Nadia scrambled ahead to remove the stack of papers on Erin's bed, placing them on Erin's bedside table along with her tablet. Erin was so busy helping Mouse get Jay situated on the bed that she didn't notice Nadia's shocked expression, as she looked down at the papers she had placed next to Erin's bed.

"Jay are you ok?" Erin asked after hearing Jay's groan of pain.

"Fine." Jay bit out through clenched teeth as he cradled his injured ribs with his good arm.

"Let me get you some of those painkillers." Erin said.

"No. I'll be ok in a minute." Jay told her.

"Jay they gave you that medication because you need it." Erin tried to reason with him.

"I just need to sleep."

"We'll leave you guys to it." Nadia told Erin and Jay, before dragging a grateful Mouse out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

When it was just her and Jay alone in her room, Erin looked down at him propped up on her pillows, on her bed and resisted the urge to throttle him.

"I'm going to be fine Erin." Jay said when he could feel her staring at him.

"You don't know that Jay. I can't do this by myself." Erin said tearfully, indicating to her still flat stomach.

"And you won't. I promise you." Jay said opening his eyes and reached for her hand and pulled her to sit down next to him on the bed.

Erin had so much more she wanted to say but was stopped when her cell phone started ringing. Looking down at her phone Erin saw that is was a local number, and was pretty sure before she even answered the call, that she knew who was going to be on the other end of the line.

"Please tell me Jay's with you?" Will Halstead asked her the second she answered the phone.

"Yeah he's with me." Erin said answering his urgent question.

"Thank god. Is he ok?"

"Yeah if I don't kill him for being an idiot." Erin said shooting Jay a look.

"I can be at your place with an ambulance in ten minutes." Will told her.

"No I think he's ok for the moment." Erin told him, knowing there was no way Jay was moving again tonight.

"Erin he needs to be in hospital."

"We can't force him to go back –" Erin started when Jay whipped the phone out of her hand.

"Will I'm fine and I'm staying here. If it makes you feel better come and check on me in the morning. But right now Erin and I are going to sleep." Jay told his brother then ended the call, turing off the cell phone incase Will decided to call back.

Jay let out a breath and passed Erin her phone so she could put it on the bedside table. After shooting him a worried glance Erin slipped into the bed beside him, laying on her side facing him.

"Aren't you gonna turn off the light?" Jay asked.

"How am I going to be able to check if you're ok with the lights out."

"Erin you don't need to check on me. You just need to go to sleep."

"Easier said than done." Erin muttered.

"If I don't feel right or if I need anything. I'll wake you up." Jay assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Surprisingly both Erin and Jay managed fall asleep quickly. With Erin only waking up twice to check on Jay, who thankfully seemed to be ok and sleeping comfortably.

When Erin woke up for a third time, she glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was just after seven am, and Jay was still fast asleep beside her.

She could hear Nadia moving about in the apartment and knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so threw the covers back, careful not to wake Jay up. She shivered as her feet hit the cold hardwood floor, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms for warmth. Spying the hoody Jay had discarded the night before on the floor, Erin quickly put it on and left her bedroom.

Nadia was sitting at the breakfast bar, a steaming coffee cupped in her hands as she stared off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Morning." Erin said causing Nadia to start and nearly drop her cup of coffee.

"Shit." Nadia said, wiping at the the coffee now dripping down her down the front of her handcuff pajamas, that Erin had brought her as a joke.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Erin said taking a seat next to Nadia.

"That's ok I was just thinking." Nadia told her with a small smile.

"It's way too early in the morning to be thinking about something so seriously." Erin said bumping Nadia's shoulder with her own.

"I guess."

"What's on your mind?" Erin asked.

"I think I'm gonna find my own place and move out."

"What. Why? Are you not happy living here any more?" Erin asked confused, Nadia had been living with her for about a year now, and had never mentioned moving out before.

"Well I just thought since you and Jay–"

"Nadia just because Jay and I are together, doesn't mean you have to move out. This is your home."

"Are you sure?" Nadia asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Erin said throwing an arm around Nadia and giving her a tight squeeze.

"I case I don't say it enough. Thank you Erin." Nadia told Erin, just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get that." Nadia said before jumping up to get the door.

"Nadia wait –" Erin started, but it was already too late, Nadia had flung open the door to reveal Will Halstead.

"Oh God." Nadia squeaked out, absolutely mortified at being caught by the very cute Doctor Halstead, standing there in coffee stained pyjamas with handcuffs on then. _Handcuffs!_

"Hey Nadia. Nice pyjamas." Will told her with a smirk, as he walked past her into the apartment.

"Thanks." Nadia choked out, embarrassment coloring her cheeks, as she shot Erin an evil glare, before making a hasty exit to her bedroom.

"How's Jay?" Will asked her.

"Sleeping." Erin told him as she lead the way to her room.

"Jay–" Will said as soon as he entered Erin's room. "Wake up."

"Will?" Jay mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing in Erin's bedroom?"

"I'm here to check on you dickhead." Will told Jay clearly still not happy Jay had discharged himself from the hospital.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Erin said and left the Halstead brothers in her bedroom

"I'm fine Will." Jay assured his brother.

"Yeah well since I'm the one with Doctor in front of my name, I think I'll decide that." Will said, remembering saying something similar to Erin day's before. Apparently these two idiots were prefect for each other.

Will proceeded to thoroughly check Jay over from top to toe, finally stepping back from the bed, only when he was satisfied his idiot brother wasn't going to drop dead any time soon.

"Happy now?" Jay asked, when his brother finally stopped poking and prodding him. "You know you really need to work on your bedside manner Will."

"That was a total dick move Jay." Will said.

"You know how much I hate hospitals Will. I had to get out of there. It was starting to drive me crazy."

"You're lucky you didn't do yourself some more damage."

"Yeah well I didn't."Jay replied.

"There's no way I can convince you to come back to Chicago Med with me?" Will asked.

"Absolutely no way." Jay confirmed stubbornly.

"Are you gonna stay here with Erin." Will wanted to know.

"If she'll have me."

"She, will happily have you stay with her." Erin said as she walked back into the room and sat on the bed beside Jay.

"Fine, but I will be coming to check on you before and after my shift each day."

"Don't –"

"Not up for negotiation Jay. You also need to go in as an out patient next week to have your stitches removed and some follow up tests." Will told Jay and Erin. "You also have an appointment next week to see a physiotherapist to start rehab on your shoulder."

"Ok."

"I'll make sure he's at both appointments." Erin assured Will.

"Ok well I'm gonna go get some sleep." Will told them.

"Call me –"

"I'll be fine. Erin will look after me." Jay said giving Erin a smoldering look.

"I don't think I need to remind you that _any _strenuous activity is out of the question do I?" Will asked.

"That doesn't include sponge baths does it?" Jay asked cheekily.

"Don't push it buddy, I can still kick you to the curb. I believe Olinsky's garage is still available." Erin told Jay.

"Come on Erin. I'd do the same for you." Jay whined.

"I'm going to go before this gets embarrassing for everyone." Will said.

"And no Jay it does't include sponge baths, just sex." Will told Jay shaking his head at his younger brother. As pissed off as he'd been to find out that Jay had discharged himself Against Medical Advice, he had to admit Jay seemed in much better spirits.

"I'll walk you out." Erin said, and walked Will to the door, assuring him she would ring if they needed anything.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Nadia asked peeking around the corner were her bedroom was located.

"I'm so sorry Nadia. I forgot to tell you Will was stopping by this morning." Erin apologized as Nadia walked into the living room.

"I can't believe you let me answer the door in my pyjamas." Erin said shaking her head, horrified at what she looked like answering the door with her bed head and novelty pyjamas.

"Sorry I did try to stop you but by then it was too late." Erin said wincing at Nadia's horrified expression.

"I'm gonna get breakfast started any requests?" Nadia asked taking note of the way Erin's face paled slightly at the mention of food.

"You don't have to cook all the time Nadia."

"I do if you don't want Jay to end up back in the hospital with food poisoning." Nadia told Erin with a smirk.

"Hey I'm not that bad. I can cook." Erin retorted.

"Yeah if by cooking you mean burning."

"I don't burn everything."

"No that's right, you reheat a mean take-away."

"Damn right I do." Erin said adamantly.

"So any preference for breakfast?" Nadia asked once more.

"Jay will probably have any and everything. I'll just have toast I think." Erin said and even the thought of that had her stomach rolling.

"I gonna go have a quick shower." Erin said and fled to her room.

Jay was walking out of her en-suite when she walked into her room.

"Jay you should have called if you wanted to get out of bed." Erin said racing to his side.

"I can get to the bathroom by myself." Jay told her.

"I know you can, but you need to take it easy."

"So do you." Jay told her bring her around so she stood in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok for the now, but I'm learning that that could change dramatically at any moment." Erin told him honestly.

"I can't believe there's actually a baby in there." Jay said his voice filled with wonder, dropping his hand to cup her flat abdomen.

"Pretty crazy huh." Erin replied placing her hand over his.

"Yeah." Jay agreed leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I better go have a shower. I'd ask you to join me but –"

"That's just mean." Jay pouted.

"If you're a good boy I might give you that sponge bath later." Erin told him with a wink and walked into the bathroom.

"You better not be teasing me Erin." Jay called out, and nearly swallowed his tongue when she stripped off his t-shirt and threw it at him, before shutting and locking the bathroom door, she could hear his groan through the door.

Erin hurried through her shower and morning routine, thankful that her stomach seemed to be ok. When she walked out of the bathroom steam following her wrapped in a white towel, Jay was nowhere in sight.

After quickly dressing for the day in her usual jeans and a warm woollen sweater Erin made her way to the kitchen where Erin and Jay were eating a breakfast that looked great, Jay had his plated filled with pancakes, bacon and sausage. Erin wrinkled her nose at the sight of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon on the same plate.

"Are you sure you only want some toast?" Nadia asked Erin as she sat down next to Jay.

"Yes thanks." Erin told her not wanting to tempt fate.

"I thought you didn't have to go into the precinct today?" Erin asked when she noticed Nadia was wearing her 'uniform' of black dress pants and blue shirt.

"Voight rang before and said he'd be here at nine. He wants to talk to Jay and needs us to run some errand for him."

"Did he say what it was?" Erin asked her eyebrow raised in question.

"Nope." Nadia told her popping the p.

"It's probably just to get our statements about what happened the other night." Jay reminded her, and she nodded her head.

"You should get back to bed Jay." Erin said to Jay when they had finished their breakfast.

"Only if you come with me."

"With Voight due any moment, I don't think that's a good idea."

"If I have to talk to Voight I'd rather not be in bed while I'm doing it. I'll take it easy on the couch. At least that way I'll have something to do."

Erin had just gotten Jay situated on the couch with anything and everything he could possibly need when the doorbell rang.

Erin opened the front door to see Hank and Antonio standing there.

"Morning kid. I hear you have an unwanted house guest." Hank said to her as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey Erin." Antonio said giving her arm a quick squeeze.

"Hi Antonio." Erin said choosing to ignore Hank's remark about Jay being an unwanted house guest.

"Hank play nice." Erin warned him, as they walked over to where Jay was sitting with his bare feet propped up on her coffee table.

"Morning Sarge. Antonio." Nadia said as she caught sight of the two men, who returned her greeting.

"What is it you two have against hospitals?" Hank asked looking between Jay and Erin.

"Not a thing while I'm unconscious. The problem starts when I wake up." Jay said not really answering the question.

"Erin I need you and Nadia to take a ride to the precinct, we need to finalize our paperwork for the bust the other night so I need you to write up your report." Hank told Erin.

"Ok. But you guys need to stay here with Jay until I get back." Erin told them.

"Erin –" Jay tried.

"No problem. We'll wait here until you two come back." Hank told her taking a seat next to Jay on her couch. Erin couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely up with Hank.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Erin told Jay before dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

"Do I get one of those Erin?" Antonio joked.

"No." Jay growled much to the amusement of Antonio and Hank.

Erin and Nadia left shortly after, Erin looking back at the closed door of her apartment a concerned look on her face.

"Did that seem a little strange to you?" Erin asked Nadia as they walked towards the elevator.

"What? Voight?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know maybe." Nadia said as she and Erin got in the elevator.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Halstead we have a situation." Hank said as soon as he was sure Erin and Nadia had gone.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked his stomach dropping, "Is Erin in danger?"

"No nothing like that." Antonio assured him.

"What's going on then?" Jay wanted to know.

"We got a call from Bennett in Narcotics. They have a situation they need our help with."

"What situation?" Jay asked starting to feel a little uneasy.

"Are you familiar with the Hartley Centre?" Antonio asked him.

"Yeah it's a VA rehab centre. A few of the guys I served with spent some time there." Jay said, leaving out the fact that he himself had spent some time there.

"Word is there are large amounts of Oxy being pushed through there."

"Narcotics got a tip off from someone working there, a Sam Callahan about blank scripts and drugs going missing. Mouse looked into it for us and found out that apparently the Hartley Centre is becoming know as the place to go to get oxy."

"You had Mouse look into this, did he say anything about Sam Callahan?" Jay asked slightly panicked.

"He said that you both know Sam." Antonio confirmed.

"Yeah we do. I didn't know Sam still worked there though."

"So you need me to go undercover?" Jay guessed.

"I can't ask you to do that seeing as you just got shot and are on medical leave." Hank told him, "But seeing as its a VA rehab centre, you were in the Army and will need rehab on that shoulder —"

"You figured I could look into it for you." Jay guessed.

"Yeah. But this is strictly off the books until we can find some hard evidence." Hank told him.

"You wouldn't have any backup either, seeing as how this is off the books." Antonio added.

Jay sat there and tried to process everything they had just told him. He hadn't seen Sam Callahan in about seven years, not since Cam's funeral. The though that someone was using the VA facility to push drugs pissed him off big time. And he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Ok I'll do it. But I have one condition." Jay said.

"Name it." Hank told him.

"I don't want Erin to know anything about this."

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

I'm thinking about doing an outtake featuring Erin and Jay's wild night in the locker room if anyone is interested?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter apparently time flies when all you do is work.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

This chapter is rated M

**Chapter Eight**

Erin sat in the passenger seat of her car and tried to stay calm. She hated not being able to drive, but being a passenger in a car while it was being driven by a speed demon, otherwise know as Nadia, and suffering from morning sickness. Not the best way to start off the day. Erin hoped she made it to the precinct without her breakfast making a repeat appearance.

Erin closed her eyes and clung to the door for dear life as Nadia took a corner like a Nascar driver.

"Dammit Nadia. Are you trying to kill us?" Erin demanded through clenched teeth.

"Sorry that car came out of nowhere." Nadia explained.

"Well maybe if you weren't driving like a crazy person –"

"Hey I'm not that bad. I passed my defensive driving course with flying colors. And don't forget, I've seen the way _you_ drive." Nadia retorted.

"Yeah in pursuit of a suspect. Which I'm fairly certain we aren't involved in at the moment." Erin scoffed.

"Settle down. Are you always this grumpy when you aren't allowed to drive."

"When the person is driving like Danica Patrick. Yes." Erin said.

"Come on Erin, I'm not even going over the speed limit." Nadia said glancing down at the speedometer.

"I hope you aren't like this when Jay drives, you'll give the poor guy an inferiority complex." Nadia scolded.

"Jay knows I like to be in the drivers seat." Erin explained.

"Spoken like a true control freak."

"I'm not a control freak." Erin snapped.

"Sure you are. I just hope you at least let Jay take control in the bedroom." Nadia said with a smirk.

"We are not having a conversation about my sex life." Erin told her younger flatmate.

"Come on Erin that's not fair."

"Yeah well life isn't fair. And it would take a lot of alcohol to get me to tell you anything."

"Yeah well we both know that's not gonna happen any time in the near future." Nadia said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Erin asked, shooting Nadia a questioning look.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Nadia mumbled as she pulled into the car park at the precinct.

Erin breathed a sigh of relief as they came to a stop in her allotted car spot. Pleased both that they had arrived unscathed, and that she had managed not to vomit at all this morning. Dare she hope that her morning sickness was a thing of the past?

"Keys please." Erin said to Nadia holding her hand out, as they made their way up the stairs into the precinct.

"No way. You aren't suppose to drive." Nadia replied holding Erin's car keys of her reach.

"Nadia if you don't give me back my car keys, I swear to God I will send Will Halstead that picture of you from halloween last year." Erin promised Nadia.

"You wouldn't." Nadia said narrowing her eyes.

"Do you really want to take that chance." Erin said with an evil smile.

"Bitch." Nadia said tossing Erin her keys.

"Thank you. Oh and to answer your question from before. Jay has absolutley no complaints." Erin told Nadia before stalking away from her flatmate.

"Detective Lindsay it's good to see you back on your feet." Sargent Trudy Platt said when Erin passed by the desk.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Erin told Platt.

"I didn't think you were back until Monday?"

"Technically I'm not. But Voight needed me to finish up some paperwork for him." Erin told her.

"Well make sure you take it easy." Platt told her.

"I will." Erin said with a small smile, scanned in and headed up the stairs to the intelligence unit.

Erin was surprised when she made it to the top of the stairs and silence greeted her.

"Where is everyone?" Erin asked Nadia who walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I'm sure they're about somewhere. Voight said there wasn't a new case, so everyone was catching up on paperwork." Nadia told her.

Erin walked over to her desk scowling when she noticed a chair that wasn't hers behind the desk. Fuming she looked around and saw Ruzek had once again stolen her chair. She dragged Adam's chair back to his desk and swapped it for her own. He was going to regret messing with her things. Again.

Sitting down at her desk Erin attempted to make a start on her statement from the warehouse bust the other night. She began to write her account of what happened during their raid on the warehouse, and the events that led up to Jay being shot. Thinking back to those moments just before she heard the gun shot made Erin wonder if there was something she could have done differently. Had she been distracted? Maybe. But it had been pitch black dark and she had been trying to find her bearings. Could things have gone better? Hell yes. Both she and Jay could have walked out of there. But the fact was that they hadn't and as much as she wished she could change the outcome, she couldn't. But that didn't stop her from repaying those moments over and over in her mind. And it was starting to make her head ache and her stomach churn. Rubbing at her forehead Erin leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hey are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't have come in this morning." Nadia said noticing Erin's growing distress.

"No I'm fine. Just thinking." Erin lied.

After a few minutes Erin started to feel better and went about finishing her statement. She nearly had it finished, because lets face it she couldn't really remember anything after the second time she passed out.

The quiet of the bull pen was broken when Atwater and Ruzek walked up the stairs arguing about superheroes.

"Come on man the Hulk beats Batman hands down." Ruzek said to Atwater as they walked into the bull pen, both stopping in their tacks when they see Erin sitting at her desk.

"Lindsay glad you're back." Kevin said with a wide smile.

"Thanks Kevin." Erin said with a small smile.

"How's Halstead doing? We heard he went missing from Chicago Med and turned up at your place." Atwater said.

"I can guess where you heard that." Erin said shooting a glare at Nadia.

"Hey Erin." Ruzek said walking over to her pulling her to her feet and enveloping her in a crushing hug, only to jerk back abruptly when Erin stamped on his foot and twisted his arm behind his back, effectively incapacitating him.

"You're both wrong. Everyone knows Superwoman is the best." Erin said.

"What the hell Lindsay?" Adam asked, as Kevin and Nadia burst out laughing.

"Don't ever steal my chair again." Erin said finally letting go of Adam's arm.

"I was gonna put it back. You weren't suppose to be back 'til Monday." Adam whined.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Kevin told Adam smugly.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder." Adam said rubbing at his arm.

"You'd know it if I did." Erin warned him.

"So how is Halstead?" Kevin asked.

"He's doing ok. He's at my place with Voight and Dawson at the moment." Erin said and couldn't miss the look that passed between her two colleagues.

"What?" Erin asked

"What do you mean what?" Adam asked.

"That look. What's going on?" Erin wanted to know.

"Nothing." Adam told her, doing absolutely nothing to convince her that was actually true.

"Atwater?" Erin asked turning her glare on him.

"Someone better start talking." Erin told them.

"It's just that –"

"Do you think its a good idea to leave Jay alone in a room with Voight?" Adam finally spat out.

"Adam shut up, you're an idiot." Erin told him, walking past him and into the break room.

As much as she hated to admit Adam might be right, there had definitely been a weird vibe coming from Hank back at her apartment. Leaning up against the bench she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans and called Jay.

"Hey what's up?" Jay said when he answered her call.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Erin told him.

"I'm fine. A bit tired but ok."

"And I wanted to make sure Hank was behaving himself." She added.

"He is I promise. Hey I've gotta go. I'll call you later." Jay told her quickly before hanging up on her.

"Ok –" Erin started but he was already gone, and she looked down at her phone in disbelief, she couldn't believe he hung up on her.

"Erin you know I was only joking right." Adam said as he walked into the break room.

"Don't worry about it." Erin told him.

"Sorry I stole your chair." Adam said to her while he started a new pot of coffee.

"Just don't do it again." Erin warned him.

"This is where you say you're sorry for trying to dislocated my shoulder." Adam told her.

"I would. If I was sorry." Erin told him.

"Come on Erin don't be like that." Adam said slinging his arm around her.

An action which brought his newly poured cup off coffee right under her nose, and a reaction that made it clear that her morning sickness, or as she liked call it 'any time sickness,' was far from gone. Erin quickly shrugged out from under his arm and put as much distance between her and the coffee as she possibly could.

"I'll be back in a minute." Erin said and quickly fled the break room, through the bull pen and down the hallway to the locker room.

"What did you do now?" Kevin asked Adam after seeing Erin all but run from the break room.

"Nothing man." Adam said, thinking he would never understand the inner working of a woman's mind.

Erin burst into the locker room and knew there was no way she could make it to the toilets. Leaning over the trash can in the corner of the locker room, she lost her breakfast.

Once she was certain the nausea had passed Erin walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, and rinsed her mouth out. On unsteady legs she walked back over to the row of lockers and sat down on the bench seat in front of them. With a hand on her stomach Erin looked around and it suddenly occurred to her, that the baby must have been conceived in this very room. Erin looked over at the wooden table in the corner, and thought back to that night.

_**Almost Eight Weeks Ago**_

_Erin and Jay had just finished talking to one of Jay's CI's. They had been trying to find information to help on a new case they were working on, but hadn't had any luck. They had just gotten back into the car when they heard a call about a disturbance in the area. They were only a block away so had decided to take the call. _

_It turned out the 'disturbance' was a domestic between a young couple who were completely high and off their heads on ice. Erin and Jay had tried to calm the situation down to no avail. Jay had just cuffed the young guy when, the girl lost it and charged at Jay. Erin had seen him hit the ground and her first thought was that he'd been stabbed. _

_She had tackled the girl and thanks to taser training she gone down with further issue. She quickly checked on Jay, happy to find him free of any of the stab wounds she had imagined. They let the newly arrived uniforms take the couple to the precinct for booking, and Jay had waved off her concern saying he was fine. Later he had begrudgingly told her she'd kneed him in the hip. _

_Jay was clearly pissed that the girl had managed to get the jump on him, and was unusually quiet on the drive back to the precinct, despite her attempts to get him to talk._

_Hours later Erin sat at her desk trying to resist the urge to tap her pen against the top of it, or throw something as she glanced over at Jay, who was slumped over his desk trying to look like he was doing his paperwork, when she knew for a fact he was sitting there brooding. _

_He was obviously still ignoring her and pissed that she had regaled the story of the 'take down' as she had termed it, to the rest of the unit upon their return to the precinct. In her defense she had to say something to explain Jay's newly acquired limp, and he sure wasn't explaining it. And she had thought that maybe a bit of teasing might bring him out of his mood. Boy was she wrong._

"_You ok over there?" Erin asked._

"_Fucking fantastic." Jay muttered before stabbing angrily at his keyboard, causing Erin to roll her eyes at him._

"_If it makes you feel any better it could have happened to anyone. In fact if you'll remeber both Ruzek and Atwater have been taken down by girls half their size too."_

"_You're hilarious Erin." A clearly still unimpressed Jay told her. "And I'll remind you that, that 'girl' was high on ice and had the strength of three men."_

"_I'm just glad it wasn't worse. I mean a few inches to the left, and well –" Erin stopped with a grimace._

"_You're finding this whole situation hilarious aren't you?" Jay asked her incredulously._

"_Well if it was anyone else, you would be laughing with me." Erin told him._

_Jay fumed getting gingerly to his feet while shooting her a glare that would have a lesser person cowering on the floor. Erin however merely arched an eyebrow in his direction._

"_Come on Jay, you know I was only joking." Erin told him getting to her feet._

"_There is nothing remotely funny about a guy almost copping a knee to the junk Erin." Jay told her and limped his way down the hallway to the locker room._

_Erin sighed and sat back down in her chair. Yep. It seemed that nearly getting a knee to the 'junk' was enough to make Jay loose his sense of humor entirely. Erin was about to get up out of her chair and go after Jay when she heard movement from the direction of Hank's office._

"_Are you two nearly finished with your paperwork?" Hank asked in his usual gravely tone as he walked out of his office and into the bull pen. The rest of the unit had long since left for the night, and before she heard him moving about, Erin had forgotten Hank was still here too. _

"_Where's Halstead?" He added when he couldn't see the other detective anywhere in the bull pen._

"_Locker room. And yeah I'm almost done." Erin told him._

"_He alright?" Hank asked of Jay._

"_He's fine I'm sure he's just checking it see if everything is still in tact." Erin told Hank._

"_Well just so long as you don't check for him, we won't have a problem." Hank warned her, causing her to roll her eyes at him._

"_Go home Hank."_

"_I'm going." Hank told her. "Just remember my unit, my rules."_

"_How could I possibly forget that?" Erin asked him. "Do you want me to get those words tattooed somewhere so I don't forget. Not that I could possibly with you constantly reminding me." _

"_Well we shouldn't have a problem then. Should we." Hank said and walked down the stairs, effectively putting an end to Erin's rant._

_Erin sat there fuming after Hank left. Lately she had started to think that maybe she and Jay had made the wrong decision in not telling Hank the truth about their relationship. But after conversations like that she remembered why she didn't want him to know the truth._

_When after a few more minutes Jay still hadn't come back from the locker room, Erin decided she'd better go and see if he was ok. As much as she'd made a joke about the whole situation, Jay was obviously hurt and she would just have whatever necessary to make him feel better._

_She walked down the hallway before stopping outside the closed door of the locker room, before opening it and entering._

_She spotted Jay straight away, he standing in front of the mirror above the row of sinks, with his shirt off and his jeans unbuttoned, turned slightly away from her. Erin fought the urge to lick her lips at the sight of her partner/boyfriend. He certainly was easy on the eyes. And all those hours of working out was definitely paying off. The guy was buff._

"_Jay you ok?" Erin asked him, alerting him to her presents._

_And any humor she saw in situation was completely gone when he turned towards her and she spotted the rainbow of colors marring him from hip to groin._

"_Shit Jay you said you were ok." Erin said as she moved towards him. His hip looked nasty and it was now obvious why he was limping._

"_And I am. It's nothing an icepack and a pain killer won't fix." Jay told her._

"_Are you sure that looks nasty." Erin said stepping close and reaching her had towards his battered hip. _

"_I'm fine Erin." Jay assured her, his anger from earlier fading._

"_Are you still pissed off at me." Erin asked cautiously, running her hand up and down his arm._

"_Maybe." He replied with a little half smile._

"_Surely there has to be something I can do to make it up to you."_

"_Start talking and I'll let you know."_

"_Jay what I have in mind doesn't involve talking."_

"_And what is it exactly you have in mind Detective Lindsay?"_

"_I was going to offer to kiss you better." Erin said. And promptly leaned up and pressed her lips against his._

_But it was Jay deepened the kiss, his_ _tongue sweeping along Erin's bottom lip, she unconsciously opened her mouth to him, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth and tangle with hers._

_Erin grasped at Jay's bare shoulders to hold herself steady against the onslaught of his mouth on hers and was soon lost in feel of his mouth hot on hers and his hard body against her. _

_They reluctantly pulled apart when breathing became an issue. A quick glance up at him showed Erin, Jay was just as effected by their kiss as she was. But then again it was the same every time their lips touched, hell it was the same any time they touched full stop. Intense. Full of heat. _

_They stare at each other for a moment, the look between them full of desire and intent. _

_Then Jay grips her hair in his fist and on a groan angles his head down and mashes their lips together again, his tongue sliding desperately against hers. _

_Erin moves, backing Jay up against the row of lockers behind him. She trailed her fingers from his shoulders, down his chest and those washboard abs that were more an eight pack than a six pack, and then lower still to toy with the waistband of his jeans that he's thoughtfully already unbuttoned. _

_She finds the tab of the zip and starts to lower it when Jay's hands grip hers, putting a stop to her progress with his zipper._

"_Erin –" Jay said with a groan after tearing his lips from hers. "We can't."_

"_Yes we can." Erin said moving her hands to trail her fingers into the waistband of his jeans._

"_What if someone walks in." Jay said but the feel of her hands on him was nearly enough to make him say 'to hell with it.'_

"_Well then we better make it quick then." Erin said looking at him with a smirk and flutter of her lashes._

_In the next instant Erin's red shirt was ripped open, buttons hitting the floor scattering this way and that, then her shirt hit the floor and she was scooped up in Jay's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him long and deep. She felt him moving and she was set down on the wooden table in the corner. His warm hands stroking fire over her skin, they stilled when he reached her bra, his fingers making quick work of the clasp. He stepped back slightly taking in the slight of her._

_Jay made short work of Erin's black jeans, lifting her up slightly so he could push the denim down her legs. He tugged off her boots tossing them over his shoulder, the jeans followed suit seconds later, leaving her clad in only a pair of white lace panties._

_Erin not happy about Jay still having his jeans on grabbed him by the front of them pulling him towards her, she traced the hard muscles of his chest following the same path seconds later with her tongue and lips. She finally managed to unzip Jay's jeans and a smile ghosted her lips when she saw he was hard and ready, and apparently going commando. _

_Jay towed off his boots and helped Erin get his jeans off, the only barrier between them now Erin's lace panties. Jay hooked an a finger into the white lace and pulled, the delicate material no match for his strength._

"_Hey." Erin said slapping Jay's shoulder as he held up the torn lace material._

"_I'll buy you a new pair." Jay told her with a smirk, stepping between her thighs._

_Jay slid a hand up and between her thighs, cupping her, finding her already wet for him._

"_Fuck me Jay." Erin pleaded locking her legs around his waist._

_Jay leaned down and caught her mouth in a hard kiss, grasping her jaw in his left hand, he opened her mouth to his plunging tongue. _

_Erin reached down and stroked the hard length of him, causing him to moan against her lips._

_She could feel his erection nudging hard against her centre, and unconsciously rolled her hips against his. She felt his hands biting into her hips as he moved her to the edge of the table. And then he entered her hard and fast. He withdrew and slammed back inside of her, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. With her hips bucking Erin met him thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders, his powerful strokes leaving them both breathless and moaning. Erin could feel the pressure building inside of her, causing her clenched in a tight grip around him._

"_Oh God Jay." Erin all but screams as the most intense orgasm she has ever had hits her._

_Jay's breath was ragged as she clenched around him, and with one last powerful thrust Jay followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside of her._

"_Wow." Erin said when she could breath finally again._

"_Yeah." Jay replied out of breath, his chest still heaving._

"_I didn't hurt you hip did I?" Erin asked worriedly as she traced the nasty bruise on his hip._

"_Well I can't feel my legs. But I'm hoping that won't last. I think it's safe to say that you're better than any painkiller." Jay said with a satisfied grin._

_Jay helped Erin up off the table and quickly gathered up their scattered clothes. _

"_Well that was –" Jay started_

"_Hot." Erin said with a satisfied smirk of her own._

"_I was going to say unexpected. But that works." Jay said, a smirk still on his lips._

_Jay was just about to hand Erin her clothes when they heard someone outside the door._

"_Shit." Jay said and pulled on his jeans in record time and nearly falling over in the process. Erin stood there looking down at her clothes frozen in horror, there was no way she would be able to get dressed before whoever it was outside the door walked in._

_Jay pushed Erin around the corner of the lockers and out of sight, then quickly buttoned and zipped his jeans, just as the locker room door opened._

"_Halstead." Sargent Trudy Platt said with a start when she spotted him standing in the locker room clad only in a pair of jeans. "What are you still doing here?"_

"_I just finished up some paperwork and was getting changed." Jay told her, hoping she would hurry up and get the hell out before she discovered what he and Erin had been up to._

"_Well hurry up and put some clothes on pretty boy." She said with a snarl._

_Jay looked around and realised he didn't know where his shirt was._

"_Have you seen Lindsay anywhere?" Platt asked him as she eyed him suspiciously._

"_What? No. Why?" Jay stuttered out, cursing himself when he felt himself blushing like a school boy. He swore he could hear a snort coming in the direction Erin was hiding in._

"_Maybe because she's your partner Einstein. If you see her tell her I have a message for her." She said then with one last glance at his bare chest and a shake of her head she leaves the room._

_He heard Erin sniggering, and storms around the corner to her hiding spot to see she was now dressed, well mainly dressed._

"_I though you were meant to be a good undercover?" Erin asked laughing._

"_You should be happy I saved your ass." _

"_My hero." Erin said walking past him to her locker with a slap on his ass._

_Erin opened her locker glad she had a spare shirt, seeing as the one she had on now had only one button. She pulled the shirt on over her head and when she turned around again Jay too was fully dressed too._

_Erin walked over to him pulling him to her by his shirt and smashed her lips against his, then she patted him on the chest and walked towards the door._

"_Your place or mine tonight?" Jay asked from behind her._

"_Mine. Meet me there in an hour. That should give you enough time to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow. We can't be having you go commando again." Erin told him with a wink._

"_Your place it is. I'll bring dinner. I'll go out the front door, you head out the back." Jay told her and Erin nodded her head in agreement. That way as far as Platt was concerned Erin had long gone for the night._

_They were walking down the hallway in opposite directions when Erin stopped and turned towards him._

"_You owe me a new shirt and underwear." Erin told him._

"_So worth it."_

_**Now**_

And that was how she ended up sitting in the same locker room almost eight weeks later pregnant. Thinking back to her protestations to Will that her and Jay were always careful it was more than little apparent that they weren't _nearly_ careful enough. Well that and she'd forgotten to get her birth control shot.

With a sigh Erin looked over to the wooden table again. They'd been lucky Platt hadn't walked in a few minutes earlier that night. She certainly would have gotten an eye full. Erin thought with a snort. It had been some pretty spectacular sex though, Erin thought to herself even if she had been finding buttons off her red shirt for weeks after that night.

Erin thoughts were jerked back to the present when the door to the locker room opened and Nadia walked in.

"Do I need to get Burgess to kill Ruzek for you?" Nadia asked as she walked over and sat down next to Erin.

"Kill him no. Ban him from the bedroom. Definitely." Erin said.

"I'll see what I can do. Are you sure you're ok."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Here I brought you this." Nadia said handing Erin a paper bag.

"What is it?" Erin asked Nadia, slightly confused, when opened the bag to look at what was inside.

"Some crackers and ginger ale." Nadia said. "I thought it might help. With the morning sickness."

"Don't you mean the any time sickness." Erin retorted and realised what she had said.

"How did you know?" Erin asked, it was too late now to deny it. And besides she needed to be able to talk to someone about the baby other than her Doctor and both Halstead brothers.

"I saw the pamphlets when I moved them off your bed last night. 'What to expect in your first trimester.' That and the sudden aversion to coffee and food —"

"Right." Suddenly a few of their recent conversations made a bit more sense.

"So when—"

"Nadia. If I wouldn't tell you anything this morning. I'm hardly going to tell you where my baby was conceived."

"Umm I actually meant when are you due." Nadia said with a smirk.

"Oh right. The Doctor said around the week before Thanksgiving."

"I can't believe you and Halstead are having a baby."

"Yeah. You and me both." Erin agreed, although she was starting to get used to the idea. But that didn't mean the thought of being left alone with a tiny baby didn't scare the shit out of her.

"So does that mean you'll be on permanent desk duty?"

"No as soon as I'm medically cleared I'll be back on full duty."

"Is that safe?" Nadia asked worriedly

"The doctor said it should be fine." Erin said after eating one of the crackers and taking a sip of the drink.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What does that mean?"

"I'm just surprised Jay isn't going all protective on your ass."

"Yeah well give him time, and I'm sure he will be. He's a bit distracted, what with being shot."

"And what about Voight?" Nadia asked.

"What about Voight?"

"I'm thinking maybe don't tell him until the baby's born. At least that way he won't kill Jay and you'll still have a baby daddy." Nadia said with a smirk.

"Ha ha."

"Are you feeling ready to go out there and face the Hulk and Batman?" Nadia asked standing up.

"Yeah I guess." Erin told her.

Nadia was just about to open the door when Erin stopped her.

"Nadia. I'm glad you know about the baby. But I have to ask a favour?"

"Sure whatever you need."

"It's really early days with the pregnancy so Jay and I don't want anyone else to know just yet." Erin said.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Nadia said

"Thanks Nadia. For everything." Erin said and the two of them walked out of the locker room.

Erin put the finishing touches on her statement and had even managed to finish some of her other outstanding paperwork, when a call came in from Voight saying a new case had jumped off, Atwater and Ruzek were given an address to meet him and the rest of the unit at. Well everyone except her and Jay that is.

"Be safe out there." Erin said as Atwater and Ruzek grabbed their jackets and headed out.

"See Lindsay. You do care." Ruzek said with a hand on his heart and a smirk on his face.

"I was talking to Atwater." Erin dead panned.

Erin watched them go and found it hard to take that she couldn't go with the rest of them.

With a sigh she turned off her computer and handed her paperwork to Nadia. When her cell phone buzzed in her pocket she got it out and looked at the screen.

Hank: A new case came up. Left Halstead at your place with his brother

Erin: Finished up here. Be home shortly

Erin replied when she saw the message. She had though Will was going home to sleep, but apparently those plans had changed.

"I'm going to head home now. Get one of the guys to give you a lift home later. If they aren't back in time give me a ring." Erin said to Nadia.

"I'll see you later."

Erin quickly left the precinct smiling when she pulled out her car keys. Glad not to have to sit in the passenger seat again.

After an uneventful fifteen minute drive home, Erin was more than a little bit anxious to see Jay when she got home.

Unlocking the front door of her Erin could hear Jay and Will taking, a sound that abruptly stopped when Erin walked into the living room.

Both brothers turned to look at her, Jay with a tight smile, that told her he was pissed about something and Will had a frown on his face.

"Hey." Erin said and walked over and sat on the coffee table facing the couch that both brothers were sitting.

"What are you doing here Will? I thought you'd be sleeping." Erin said to Will who looked like he could probably do with a weeks worth of sleep.

"Yeah I thought so too." Will told her with a glare at his brother.

"How were things at the precinct?" Jay asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know. Ruzek stole me chair and I had to teach him a lesson. So the usual." Erin told him.

"Again? I thought he would have leant his lesson the first time." Jay said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah well he didn't. But I think I may have twisted his arm this time." Erin said with a smirk. "How did things go back here?"

"Oh it was great. Voight got pissed when he realised I wasn't sleeping on the couch like he thought. And then Antonio started making stupid jokes trying to break the tension. I was thinking about calling in with a bogus case when Voight got an actual call."

"Well it could have been worse I guess." Erin said with a wince, at least he seemed to have calmed down about the two of them being together. A bit anyway.

"Yeah he could have found this." Jay replied pulling out a piece of paper he had shoved into the pocket of his sweatpants.

"What is that?" Erin asked.

Jay handed her the piece of paper and she saw it was a copy of the sonogram.

"It must have fallen out of my pocket last night." Jay told her. "Lucky I spotted it before Voight sat on it."

"Can I ask something?" Will asked

"I don't know Will can you?" Jay retorted and Erin was transported back to what she assumed the brothers were like as children.

"Can I please be there when you guys tell Voight that you knocked Erin up?"

Erin rolled her eyes and Jay slapped his brother upside the head with the arm not in a sling.

"We need to get going now Jay." Will said as he looked down at his watch.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"Seeing as my bonehead brother checked out of hospital early. I need to take him back in so that he can have a few follow up tests done." Will told her.

"Oh ok. But you didn't need to come over for that. I can take Jay in to Chicago Med."

"Well seeing as you aren't suppose to be driving until tomorrow, I'm not sure how."

"Oh yeah, that." Erin said with a sweet smile.

"You drove home didn't you?" Will asked her his eyes narrowed in her direction. "And I'm guessing that's why Nadia isn't here."

"You noticed Nadia wasn't here did you?" Erin said with a grin.

"Well yeah it's hard not to notice her." Will answered.

"Hey you need to leave Nadia alone Will. She is way too young for you man." Jay said to his brother in warning. He saw that look in his brothers eyes when he spoke about Nadia and he didn't like it at all. Nadia was young enough to be his little sister. And he would hate to be in Will's shoes if Erin caught him going after her friend. In fact Jay was surprised Erin hadn't already told Will in no uncertain terms to stay away from her.

Jay looked over at Erin who suddenly found the view out the window interesting.

"Erin do you have anything to add to that?" Jay asked her.

"Oh sorry I thought for a moment Voight was back in the room."

"You did not just call me Voight." Jay said incredulously.

"I think she did bro." Will said with a laugh. "Man I hope you have a girl Erin, or maybe two. Did Jay tell you that twins run in the family."

"What?" Erin asked in horror.

"He's joking Erin."

"We are not having twins."

"No we aren't see." Jay said pointing to the sonogram photo in her hands.

"Don't we need be leaving?" Jay asked Will shooting a glare in his brothers direction.

"Yeah. So get a move on."

Jay got up slowly, waving off Will's attempted assistance and headed in the direction of Erin's bedroom.

"Will you help me get dressed?" Jay asked of Erin.

Erin got up and walked into her room after Jay shutting the door behind her.

"Normally you're asking me to take your clothes off not put them on." Erin said with a smirk as she helped Jay put on a hoodie and zip it up over his sling.

"Maybe later." Jay replied slightly out of breath as he he sat on the bed and Erin put on his socks and runners.

"Do you want me to come with you to Chicago Med." Erin asked him with a yawn.

"Nah. It will be boring. You stay here and relax. Have a nap." Jay told her.

"I might just do that." Erin said laying down on her bed.

"Be back soon." Jay said and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm." Was Erin's only reply and she was fast asleep before he had even shut the bedroom door.

"Let's go." Jay said and left Erin's apartment with his brother.

Jay could tell Will wanted to say something the whole way down to the street, but he stayed silent until they were sitting in Will's car.

"I think this is a really bad idea Jay." Will told him.

"Well lucky it's not your decision then isn't it." Jay replied.

"Poking around trying to find information about drug dealers when you can hardly walk is just stupid. But not telling your partner who also happens to be your girlfriend is way beyond stupid. What do you think Erin will do when she finds out the truth? And what if something goes wrong?"

"She won't find out. Because no one is going to tell her. She has enough to worry about at the moment without worrying about me. And nothing is going to go wrong."

"Do say I didn't warn you Jay. It could be your funeral." Will said.

"Well it won't be." Jay said and hoped like hell he was right. Because he had way too much to live for.

Thanks for reading

Hope this was worth the long wait. …..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just borrowing a few of my favourite characters.

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favourites so far!

AN: Your eyes are not deceiving you, this really is a new chapter.

So sorry it has taken me sooo long to update. I re-wrote this

chapter about three time. And hope you enjoy the end product.

**Chapter Nine**

Jay was exhausted by the time Will finally pulled his car up outside Erin's apartment just after nine pm.

What Jay had thought was going to be a quick trip and a couple of tests had turned into over five hours waiting at the hospital while he was poked and prodded by numerous Doctors and nurses.

While they waited for various test results Will had given him shit about anything and everything.

He'd tried to get Will to go a do something, anything else but Will had held firm not leaving his side, apparently his punishment for 'being a dickhead and checking himself out of Chicago Med,' the night before against medical advice. And if you asked Will, which he hadn't, that decision was just one of the idiotic decisions he'd made in the past twenty-four hours. Jay had eventually tuned him out, reading the numerous pamphlets he'd picked up.

Jay practically jumped out of Will's car the second the turned the engine off, well as fast as his injuries allow him to, which to be honest was about as fast as a ninety year old trying to get of a bathtub unassisted.

Jay had waved off Will's attempt at assisting him, telling him to get home and get some sleep before he had to work in the morning.

Still Will had been reluctant to leave him and it was then Jay had been forced to resort to threats of physical violence and when that hadn't worked he promised he would get Mouse to hack into his email and send photos of Will in his head gear to every single person in his address book.

That had finally done the trick and Jay stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to Erin's building and watched as Will's taillights disappeared into the night, then tuned slowly and stumbled up the stairs on unsteady legs.

It was only when he reached the door of Erin's apartment, that he realized he didn't have a key. With a tired sigh Jay knocked on the door and waited leaning his sore body against the wall.

After a few moments the door opened slightly revealing Nadia. When she spied Jay slumped against the wall, she swung open the door and rushed to his side.

"Where's your brother?" Nadia asked looking around for the older Halstead brother.

"Left him down stairs." Jay told her rolling his eyes at her question, "He was starting to drive me crazy."

"I thought he was suppose to be the intelligent one." Nadia mumbled shaking her head, unable to believe Will had left Jay by himself in this condition. She slipped an arm around his waist and helped Jay into the apartment and got him situated on the couch.

"Hey I resent that." Jay countered sightly out of breath.

"Well leaving hospital last night wasn't the smartest move you've ever made." Nadia reminded him.

"Yeah, well it's not just me I need to worry about now." Jay mumbled resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. "I was worried about Erin."

"Well you didn't need to be worried about her. Voight made sure I was here to look after her." Nadia told her.

"So everyone keeps on telling me. But I needed to see for myself that Erin was ok, what with everything that is going on and I couldn't do that from a hospital bed. And no offense Nadia. But you don't know the half of what is going on with Erin." Jay said tired enough that he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Speaking of, where is Erin? Is she alright?" Jay asked in a sudden panic as his eyes jerked open and he sat up looking for any sign of her.

"She's fine Jay. I poked my head in when I got home from the precinct and she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up. She needs the sleep." Nadia said sitting down on the coffee table opposite where Jay still sat on the couch, visibly relaxing slightly at her words.

"And Jay." Nadia started.

"Yeah?"

"I know about the baby." She told him.

"Erin told you?" Jay asked. He was under the impression that Erin wanted to wait before they told anyone about the pregnancy.

"I found some of the pamphlets the Doctor gave her to read. Add to that the fact she now turns green at the smell of coffee and most food and has more mood swings than a hormonal teenage girl. It wasn't a wild guess on my part. I won't tell anyone. Erin asked me not to." Nadia told him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Jay said a serious look on his face.

"Sure."

"While I'm out of action at work can you please keep an eye on Erin, make sure she's taking it easy, and not doing anything she shouldn't be at work?" Jay asked.

"Of course I will. You didn't need to ask me. Although we probably shouldn't mention this conversation to Erin." Nadia finished with a smirk.

"Yeah probably you're probably right. Thanks for being a good friend."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Coz I have a favor to ask of you too –"

"I am not giving you my brothers number."

"Umm that wasn't my favor." Nadia told him.

"Oh ok."

"No, what I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me, was that if the time comes and you and Erin need me to move out please let me know." Nadia asked her tone suddenly serious.

"Nadia this is your home too. No one is going to make you move out." Jay told her. "And besides I'm not sure if you remember but I actually have my own apartment. Erin and I haven't even really had a chance talk about everything, let alone make any plans for the future."

"Ok. But promise me that if it does change in the future. Please let me know." Nadia pleaded.

"I promise." Jay affirmed.

A knock sounded at the door and Jay groaned thinking Will was back to torture him some more.

"Don't worry its just dinner." Nadia smirked at his pissed off expression and got up from where she was perched on the coffee table, swiping something off the kitchen bench before answering the door.

She walked back into the lounge room moments later with a couple of pizza boxes and the delicious smell wafting through the room made Jay's stomach grumble, reminding him he hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast, apart from a cup of soup Will had practically force fed him at the hospital.

"Why didn't you let me pay for that?" Jay asked as Nadia set the boxes on the coffee table along with some plates and napkins.

"Don't worry you did." Nadia told him with a smirk and Jay quirked an eyebrow in question at her.

"Mouse dropped me home from the precinct earlier and gave me your wallet. You must have left it in his car last night."

"And what? You just thought you'd help yourself to some of my money?" Jay asked kind of impressed with her spunk.

"No. That wasn't part of my original plan. But after that comment about not giving me your brother's number I decided to exact my revenge." Nadia told him with a smirk.

"Trust me. I am doing you a favor by not giving you his number. He's a player. Always has been, always will be." Jay tired to explain his reluctance in seeing them together had nothing to do with her and everything to do with his brother and his shit track record with women.

"Hmm, I seem to remember a few stories floating around about you when I first started at the precinct." Nadia said handing him a plate full of pizza.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jay answered all innocence and puppy dog eyes.

"Sure you don't." Nadia said rolling her eyes.

"Mmmm is that pizza I smell." Erin mumbled in a sleep roughened voice as she walked into the lounge room.

"Yeah Jay kindly shouted us all dinner." Nadia informed her with a grin.

"When did you get back from the hospital?" Erin asked as she sat down on the couch next to Jay.

"About ten minutes ago." Jay told her, in between shoveling pizza into his mouth.

"Was everything ok with your tests? Your'e OK?" Erin asked worry furrowing her brows.

"All my tests results were good. I'm fine, I promise. Well, apart from feeling like a pin cushion, and wanting to hit my brother."

"He's just worried about you." Erin said reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Hmmm." Was Jay's only reply as he continued to shovel in the pizza like he hadn't eaten for a week.

"How is the new case going at work?" Erin asked Nadia, as she toyed with the slice of pizza on the plate in her lap, trying to decide if it was worth risking the onset of nausea or not.

"There was a break-in at a Pharmaceutical warehouse in Wicker Park, some drugs were taken. The boys were chasing up leads all day, but so far nothing have panned out and they don't have any suspects yet." Nadia explained.

"Do you know what drugs were taken?" Jay asked his interest piqued.

"Some Oxycondone, morphine, pseudoephedrine, all in large quantities." Nadia told them.

"That's not good at all." Erin said wiping her mouth, setting her half eaten slice of pizza back on the plate.

"No. Don't even think about it." Jay warned Erin. He could see her mind working over time.

"What? I just feel bad that they are two team members down." Erin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"They called up Burgess and Roman until you guys are back in action." Nadia told them.

Erin was due back at work on Monday, but would be on desk duty for a week, or until she could get someone to sign off on her going back to full duty.

Jay on the other hand could be out of action for anywhere between four to eight weeks. Although knowing Jay as she did Erin was thinking four weeks would be more likely. She just hoped be didn't push himself to hard to fast and do himself some more serious damage.

Erin reached for a second slice of pizza, happy in the fact that it was the first meal she had eaten in over a week that didn't immediately make her want to throw up. And it smelt and tasted so good.

"I sure hope you don't regret eating that later." Nadia said watching Erin eat the pizza with a blissful smile on her face.

"You and me both. Maybe that ginger ale really did do the trick today." Erin replied rubbing her non-existent belly.

"It probably did. You could also try eating some crackers before you get out of bed in the morning. Ginger tea or flat soda can help too." Jay said, shocking both Erin and Nadia.

"How the hell do you know that?" Erin asked with a grin, her shock at his works evident.

"Umm I read it?" Jay said, his cheeks going pink.

"You read it?" Nadia asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. I can read you know." He told them grumpily.

"What else did you read?" Nadia asked amused by the fact that this badass cop knew anything about morning sickness.

"Well it did say that you should try and avoid cooking or preparing meals. But I didn't think that would be an issue in Erin's case."

"Hey I cook." Erin shot back, sick of everyone giving her shit about her lack of skills in the kitchen.

"Babe I love you, but re-heating take-way and making toast isn't cooking." Jay told her with a smirk.

"I seem to remember you saying I did some of my best work in the kitchen." Erin retorted cheekily.

"You and I both know that had absolutely nothing to do with cooking." Jay told her with a knowing smirk.

"Hey I don't want to know about your kitchen sex-capades. Especially when I use said kitchen." Nadia said jumping to her feet.

"You've sure changed your tune since this morning." Erin told her with a smirk.

"The kitchen though? Seriously? That's unsanitary." Nadia said shaking her head as she cleared up the mess from dinner and stalked into the notorious kitchen dumped the dishes from dinner and headed for her bedroom.

"I guess we shouldn't mention the couch then?" Jay asked her in a hushed tone.

"Hahah. Maybe we should just keep that between the two of us." Erin said with a laugh.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Erin said as Jay yawned for the third time in a couple of minutes.

"Don't think I can move without some help." Jay explained as he shifted to the edge of the couch.

Erin grasped his good arm and helped move Jay to his feet and walk to her bedroom. She helped him sit down on the side of the bed and reached for the zipper on his hoodie. Sliding it down his good arm and tossing it on the floor behind her.

"Seriously Jay?" Erin asked, as she couldn't help but notice his tented track pants. "That's one problem I'm not helping you with."

"Come on Erin." Jay pleaded with a pout.

"You heard what Will said." Erin reminded him.

"I try to tune him out most of the time." Jay said reaching for her.

"Not gonna happen Jay. But hey at least we know you can still get it up." Erin told him with a smirk, stepping out of his reach.

"Erin I could be half dead and still get it up for you." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Still not gonna happen. Do I need to make a phone call to your brother?"

"No." Jay said with a dejected sigh.

"I could ring Hank if you like?" Erin asked sweetly and headed for her en-suite.

"And just like that. I no longer have a problem for you to take care of." Jay said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well at least you don't have to take a cold shower now." Erin said and shut the bathroom door behind her.

It took about fifteen minutes it took for Erin to perform her nightly routine and have a shower when she walked out of the bathroom Jay was laying in bed with the lights off. She could tell he was reading by the glow of the tablet in his hands.

Erin quickly crawled into bed beside him and curled up next to him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Nope, just reading while I waited for you." Jay told her.

"What are you reading?" Erin asked reaching for his tablet. "_'The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-Be.'_" Erin read the title and then set the tablet on her bedside table.

"Will gave it to me and told me to read up." Jay told her taking

"Is this how you knew those tips about morning sickness before?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I realized I knew absolutely nothing about pregnancy and when I told you we were in this together one-hundred percent. I meant it." Jay told her.

And Erin knew in that moment she had never loved him more, and that no matter what life decided to throw their way everything would be ok because they were together.

Safe in that knowledge, Erin laid her head on Jay's should and fell asleep with a smile of her lips.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that there won't be too long between chapters next time.

Let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and added this story to their favourites and alerts! **

**I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Chapter 10**

When her alarm went off at seven am on Monday morning, Erin quickly turned it off sneaking a look over to make sure it hadn't woken Jay up. But she need not have worried as the pain killers she had finally got him to take knocked him out for about twelve hours.

After feeling the now familiar roll of her stomach Erin bit back a groan and reached for the packet of saltines that now sat on her nightstand.

Ten minutes, two saltines, half a glass of water and some yoga breathing later Erin finally succeeded in getting out of bed.

Today was her first day back at work. Will had cleared her last night when he had unexpectedly turned up at her apartment. Something she really didn't want to think about. Ever again if she was being honest.

Erin had initially fought him on his stipulation that she be on desk duty for ten days considering she was only expecting to be on desk duty for five days, but then he had brought up her pregnancy and the stress of the job and worrying Jay, and by that stage she just wanted him out of her bedroom so she could sink through floor and die of embarrassment alone. Or as alone as she could be with his stupid brother lying beside her with a satisfied smirk on his stupid face.

"Stupid Halstead men." Erin muttered to herself as she made her way into the bathroom.

Erin had a quick shower before dragging on some clean underwear, a pair of jeans and a soft red woollen sweater.

Sitting on what had become her 'side of the bed' Erin pulled on a pair of socks and her black boots.

She looked over to where Jay still slept, and leaned over placing a hand on his brow, thankful that his skin was a normal temperature after the excitement of last night.

Erin had to admit that Jay was a lot happier since leaving the hospital and although she had been equal parts worried and pissed when he turned up at her door, even she had been surprised at how quickly he seemed to be bouncing back from the bullet wound and surgery.

"Babe I have to head into work now." Erin said leaning over further and smoothing a hand over Jay's good shoulder and down his arm.

"No." Jay mumbled reaching for her.

"Jay I have to go. You know how Hank is if someone is late." Erin reminded him, grasping his wandering hand.

"Ten. Just need ten minutes." Jay mumbled as he pulled her to him.

"Jay I don't have ten minutes." Erin scolded him.

"Five then." Jay countered back.

"And what exactly do you think you can accomplish in five minutes?" Erin asked with a smirk sure she knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

Her thoughts momentarily going back to previous night when she had finally made good on her promise to give Jay a sponge bath. It had started out innocently enough, but had quickly spiraled out of control and then had ended abruptly leaving both Jay and Erin red faced and breathing heavily, burning with embarrassment when Will had made an unexpected house call.

"Babe, you know exactly what I can do in five minutes." Jay said with that Halstead smirk, clearly over the embarrassment of his bother walking in on them.

"Yeah and now so does your brother." Erin retorted her face burning from embarrassment, causing Jay to wince slightly at the memory.

"I said I was sorry. How was I suppose to know that you screaming 'yes I'm com –"

"Jay if you finish that sentence I swear to God that was the last time you are ever coming near me again."

"There is sooo much I could say to that." Jay retorted near bursting with the need laugh at her words.

"Yeah, but you won't if you know what's good for you."

"Ok. Fine. But I still need five minutes." Jay said

"And what exactly do you need those five minutes for." Erin asked her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"To get up and dressed so I can come with you."

"No way. Absolutely not. You aren't cleared to set foot in the precinct for at least another two weeks." Erin reminded him.

"I need to go in and write up my report on what happened in the warehouse." Jay told her.

"Didn't you go over that with Hank and Antonio the other morning?" Erin asked not missing the fact that Jay suddenly found his hands interesting and was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I umm. Uh. Oh yeah I just need to sigh off on it and some other paper work." Jay told her sounding less than convincing.

Uhuh. Sure. I'll give you five minutes. Then I'm leaving if you're ready or not." Erin told him, deciding she would get the truth out of him sooner rather than later.

Jay got up as quickly as he could manage, not risking a glance back at Erin as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

"Shit." Jay cursed himself as he leaned against the closed bathroom door. He needed to get his shit together before he went to his first "PT" session later in the week.

While he hated the though of lying to Erin, he knew he needed to try and keep her stress to a minimum. And him going looking into things at the Hartley Centre for Voight and the guys in narcotics was not going to do that.

After splashing some water on his face and spraying on some deodorant Jay called himself good to go.

Erin was nowhere in sight as he walked back into her bedroom, but he smiled when he saw she had laid out some clothes on the bed for him to wear. Proving that she wasn't too pissed with him after last night and again this morning.

A serious phone call to his brother about boundaries was on his to do list for the day.

Jay walked slowly over to the bed and inched himself down into a sitting position next to the clothes Erin left for him, now he just had to figure out how to get them on.

After what seemed like an eternity and definitely over the five minuted allotted to him Jay sat on Erin's bed, sweating and out of breath, gritting his teeth against the pain that radiated through him.

He shot Erin a fierce look as she walked into the room, frustrated with his inability to do simple things like getting himself dressed. A look that quickly disappeared when he spied the green tinge to her skin.

Pouring Jay a cup of coffee may not have been the brightest move she had ever made, Erin decided. But since Nadia had already left for the day, and her making Jay breakfast was out of the question, thanks to her queasy stomach and lack of culinary skills she thought coffee was the one thing she could actually manage.

Bad. Move.

One she seriously regretted the moment the scent of the coffee reached her overly sensitive nose and sent her stomach pitching and rolling. The coffee was now down the drain.

"You ok?" Jay asked her, his look serious.

"Yup. Just need a minute." Erin managed to get out as she stood with her on her stomach silently willing the nausea away.

When her stomach had settled somewhat she walked over to where Jay sat on the bed his black hoodie some how in a twisted mess and track pants in a similar fate on the floor at his feet.

Erin knelt down at his feet and picked his track pants up.

"Feet in." She instructed and then helped him to his feet tugging the pants up his legs and fastening them around his waist.

Erin then went to work on fixing the twisted mess of his hoody and then his shoes.

'Thanks." Jay said with a small smile, as she had him zipped up, sling back on and ready to go. "I am sorry about last night." Jay told her cheek cupping his good hand.

"You're welcome." Erin said returning his smile, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"But Jay. Never. Ever. mention last night again." Erin said walking out of the bedroom ahead of him.

"So take it I'm never getting another sponge bath again." Jay asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

"What about If I give you one?"

"Jay if you don't shut up right now I'm leaving without you."

"Fine"

AN:So very sorry about the very long delay in updating this story.

Unfortunately life and writers block got in the way.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter.

And if you are interested in an outtake of "the sponge bath incident"

thanks L xo


End file.
